The story of Ulquiorra: After the Winter War
by gadzooks97
Summary: BleachXHarry Potter- "The winter war has ended with the shinigami winning. That was the last thing I remember of my life as Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ulquiorra finds himself in the Rukongai and he meets a young lady who seems to know him. Ulquiorra is Harry
1. All is Trash

**Random story I thought up**

**DIsclaimer:I do not own bleach or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

**All is Trash**

It was all over quickly. The shinigami invaded Hueco Mundo and they managed to defeat all of us. Gin revealed that he had actually been on the shinigami's side the whole time and he went away with his strawberry blonde-haired friend. Tosen was taken by them and kept under lock and key. The only one who forgave him was the fox captain and he told Tosen this shortly before Tosen was executed. Aizen-sama was defeated by the substitute shinigami and he was executed too.

The Quincy killed all of the espada so our souls weren't purified. When it came to my turn, I asked them a favor. I asked if I could be purified to start my life anew, knowing that I would not remember anything. This caused a big fuss but eventually they agreed and the last thing I remember from my life as Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada, was a sword swinging towards me.

* * *

I woke up on a sea of green grass my black hair waving slightly in the wind. The clearing was ringed with trees and there was no sign of any humans. I got up and looked around, wondering where I was. A flock of birds flew past me and I smiled for what seemed like the first time in a long while. It's so peaceful, I thought. Suddenly I heard a noise and I looked across the grass to see a horde of men with long swords running towards me. Their eyes glinted maliciously and their hands were stained with blood. They roared as they saw me, swinging their swords

My eyes widened as they got closer and closer. I looked around for something to defend myself with but there was nothing. Abandoning my search I flung out my right hand and a black energy formed at the tips of my fingers. The men suddenly stopped, now wary as the black energy got larger and larger. I looked at them with my green eyes, showing no mercy. "You're trash." I said as the cero left my fingertips and obliterated the men.

I walked away from the smoking remnants, as the last remnants of the black energy disappeared. Then I stopped as I heard more people running towards the clearing. One of the women had a bow. She loaded an arrow at me and shot, but before the arrow could hit its mark I disappeared with a small sound. I reappeared next to her another ball of energy forming in my hand. "Know this, never cross Ulquiorra Schiffer." I said as I appeared a couple of metres away from the massive explosion.

I reached up, fingered the left side of my head and felt my hollow mask fragment there. I sighed and put out my hand, a sword appearing in it. As I walked away from the flaming grass, I whispered softly to myself. "Lookout shinigami, Ulquiorra Schiffer is back."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk. He still wasn't used to the amount of paperwork a Captain had to fill out. "Orihime!" He called and his vice-captain came into the room.

"Ichigo!!! Did you change your mind about trying some of my latest recipe?" She asked, smiling at him.

Ichigo inwardly groaned. "No. I need a break from all this paperwork; I'm going to go talk to Rukia." He noticed that Orihime was quite pleased with this.

"Okay, I'll go spend some time with Uryu." She waltzed out of the room. Orihime had quickly gotten over Ichigo soon after the winter war and now enjoyed spending time with Uryu but it was unclear if she had feelings for him. Ichigo on the other hand had realised his feelings for Rukia and they ended up telling each other what they felt.

Ichigo smiled, he had been doing that a lot more these days, as he thought of his first date with Rukia. They had both kept it a secret from Byakuya but Renji had been forced to tell after Byakuya released his Bankai on him. Byakuya had interrupted the date with a charade of what looked like pink petals and Ichigo had run off, screaming.

Now, with Ichigo being Captain of the fifth division, and Rukia being Captain of the ninth, Byakuya had been forced to realize that he couldn't stop Rukia and Ichigo being together. As Ichigo went out the door, he was pleasantly surprised to find Rukia standing there, waiting for him. He gave her a passionate kiss but was interrupted by Hichigo running towards them.

"KING!!!!!." Hichigo screamed as he was chased by none other than the captain of the eleventh division.

Shortly after the winter war, Hichigo and Ichigo had become close friends, much to the disgust of most of the shinigami. Hichigo had revealed that he was actually a sensitive person, which surprised everyone including Zangetsu (For some reason). Ichigo had more recently found out that Hichigo could actually be materialized in the soul society and so Hichigo was allowed a gigai to go to the real world in after much discussion.

When Kenpachi had found out, he was ecstatic, realizing if he couldn't fight Ichigo he could fight Hichigo instead. At first Hichigo had enjoyed these fights but soon became sick of them and decided to run away every time he saw Kenpachi. So this led to the current situation of Hichigo running away from Kenpachi again.

Luckily, Hichigo was saved by a hell butterfly announcing to the group that a captains meeting had been called. Hichigo sighed with relief and set off with the others to the first division. When they got there, they stood in there respective places in the hall.

The first division captain, also the head Captain was now Toshiro Hitsugaya, his vice-captain; Momo Hinamori . In the second division, Yoruichi was now Captain with Soi Fon as her vice-captain (She refused to be moved to another division). The third division captain was Gin Ichimaru, as he had taken up the position again after returning to the soul society. Izuru had stayed with him in the third division.

The fourth division was still the same but the fifth division had Ichigo as the captain an Orihime as his vice-captain. The sixth, seventh and eighth were the same with Rukia as captain of the Ninth. Rangiku was now captain of the tenth with Hichigo as her vice-captain. The eleventh and twelfth were the same as Urahara hadn't wanted to be a captain again.

Jushiro was still captain of the thirteenth division and Neliel was his vice-captain. When the winter war had finished, Nel joined the soul society and was allowed into the ranks of the shinigami, even though she was technically still an arrancar.

Toshiro cleared his throat and the shinigami stopped talking. "In the Rukongai there has been a strange incident. A group of bandits were burning the villages and killing everyone they came across. They were unchallenged until yesterday. At a clearing between two villages the remnants of these bandits were found. No one knows who did it but we know that it was done by a cero."

Chaos ensued. During the winter war, the shinigami had killed off every arrancar that they had found. As far as they knew the only arrancar left was Nel but none of the captains believed she would killed them, except Mayuri.

"It was Neliel, she is the only arrancar left." The scientist shouted over everyone else.

"Excuse me," Orihime said nervously, "but there is another arrancar that was not killed by a Quincy."

Toshiro frowned. "And who might that be?"

But before Orihime answered, Ichigo's eyes widened. "Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

I walked silently through the streets of one of the districts of Rukongai. After the incident with the bandits, I had realised that I was in the Soul society, I still remembered who he was and I still had my hollow powers.

I stopped as I sensed a hollow reiatsu and turned around. Rampaging through the streets of the Rukongai was a low-class Menos Grande. I shrugged because it wasn't worth fighting, turned around and continued walking. Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream. A young lady was struggling as the Menos Grande picked her up.

I frowned, not knowing what he should do. I made a quick decision,unsheathed his sword and sonidoed through the air.I delivered a quick cut to the Menos and finished it off easily. "Die trash" I said as the Menos disintegrated and then I quickly appeared beneath the falling woman.

As I delivered her safely to the ground, I said to her. "Think yourself luck, human. It's not everyday I save trash."

But the young lady just stared at him out of her brown eyes. "Harry?" She asked quietly.

* * *

Omake- When Zangetsu finds out that Hichigo is caring

Hichigo smiled as he stretched out on the white building. It was sunny in Ichigo's inner world for the first time in months and even Zangetsu was enjoying it. The sky was bright blue and there were no clouds in sight. Hichigo closed his eyes and rested. Then he felt a small obect land on his nose and he opened his eyes.

There, perched elegantly on his white nose was a orange and black butterfly. Hichigo frowned and Zangetsu waited for the Hollow to crush it but nothing happened. Instead Hichigo stood up, careful not to upset the butterfly and smiled warmly. He giggled happily as the butterfly stretched its wings and flew to his outstretched arm. Hichigo then spent the rest of the day playing with the butterfly while Zangtetsu crouched on his pole, too shocked to move.

* * *

A/N- My first crossover...... Plz tell me if its any good. Also for the sake of this fanfic, Pesche and Dondonchakka don't exist. Also Ulquiorra IS STILL AN ARRANCAR!


	2. All alone

**A/N- Sit back and enjoy the second chapter of The story Of Ulquiorra:After the winter war**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or harry potter**

**Chapter 2**

**All alone**

Ulquiorra's POV

"Harry?" She asked quietly. "Is it really you?"

I just stared back at her blankly. "I think you've got the wrong....." I stopped, looking at her happy face.

"It really is you!" She said happily. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress. "I've been waiting for you for ages! I don't know what happened but I somehow found myself in this strange place but I knew you would find me." She suddenly hugged me.

I just stood there, not knowing what to say. Firstly, she thought I was someone else. Secondly, she was convinced that I was that other person. Last but not least, I was being hugged. "Ahh..." I imagined what Grimmjow would say if he saw what was happening. That snapped me out of it.

"Look, sorry lady but I'm not this Harry person you think I am." I said coldly to her and pushed her off.

The lady looked up at me, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But you look so much like him. If you're not Harry then who are you?"

"I'd rather not say." I didn't want the shinigami finding me just yet.

"Oh." She looked crestfallen. "I thought I might have finally found a friend. Anyway my name is Hermione." She looked into my cold eyes, hoping to see a spark of recognition.

But I grimaced. "Friends? Sorry, but you do not want to be friends with me."

"Why?"

"Because," I paused, closing my green eyes. "Because of what I am." With that I sonidoed away, leaving Hermione to ponder what I said.

* * *

Ichigo shunpoed through the seireitei with Nel and Hichigo. "We have to find Ulquiorra before something happens to him." He said.

Nel looked at him. "I would have thought that you would have wanted to kill him, considering he's probably still an arrancar."

But Ichigo shook his head. "No. Even if he still is an arrancar he deserves a chance to change. I only hope that it's not too late."

Hichigo grinned. "There's a Menos Grande in the Rukongai. It's time to have some fun."

Ichigo nodded. "The Menos Grande was probably attracted by Ulquiorra's reiatsu. I'm guessing that's where we'll find him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The group stopped talking as they concentrated on shunpoeing as fast as they could (in Nel's case, Sonido) to the source of the hollow reiatsu.

As they sped past the squad five barracks, Orihime stepped out from a shadow. She looked very sad as she watched the others speed away. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Ulquiorra, you're always causing trouble. Please keep yourself safe."

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

It was after dark and the Rukongai was empty. Everyone had somewhere to go, everyone except me. Unlike everyone I had ever met, I had always been alone and always will be. No one wanted to be friends with a hollow. Because of what I am, I would always be alone. I unzipped my white jacket and saw the hole through my chest. I sighed and sat down on a tree stump, gazing up into the starry sky.

"Even the stars have someone." I whispered to no one in particular. I felt something wet on my cheek and reached up to touch my face. I traced my pale white finger down the scars that ran from my eyes to my chin. As my finger followed the scars, I realised that there were wet streaks coming from my eyes.

I was crying. I didn't try to stop but just let the tears flow freely. Past memories resurfaced and soon I had my head in my hands, struggling to breathe through my anguished sobs.

When the shinigami won the war I had realised that I had a chance to start over, rewrite my life. I was thrilled when they accepted my request, hoping that I would have a better life once I made it to the soul society. But, there was a problem. I hadn't counted on still having my hollow powers. No, it was more than that. I was still a hollow which meant that I didn't have a chance to start my life again. I would be shunned by everyone .

The only person that might take me in was her. She had been nice to me during her 'stay' at Hueco Mundo. If anyone would believe I could change it would be her. But there was another problem. I was the one in charge of 'kidnapping' her in the first place and she might not have forgiven me. I also fought against all of her friends. Would she forgive me?

"But if she forgives me I might have a chance." I contemplated this thought as my tears subsided. Suddenly, images of her face flashed through my mind. I saw her sad look as she left her friends, resigned to her fate in Hueco Mundo. I saw the happiness that lit up her face as I told her that her friends were coming to save her. Lastly, I saw the way she looked at me after she found out I was the one who had killed Ichigo when he came to rescue her. It was a look of pure hatred.

This image burned in my mind and I started to cry again. I let out an anguished scream into the cold night air. I formed a black cero in my hand and pressed the tip of my finger up against my throat. This was the end. There would be no more Ulquiorra Schiffer. I would be just a distant memory to those who fought in the war. Eventually, no one would remember me anymore but I didn't care.

The cero finished charging up and I closed my eyes awaiting the end. But it didn't come. Instead I felt a cold hand stop the cero. I opened my eyes and saw a white figure. Behind the white figure was a young man with bright orange hair and a lady with long green hair.

My eyes widened. "Ichigo? Neliel? What are you doing here and who's that?" I pointed at Hichigo, forgetting that I had just been about to kill myself.

Hichigo leaned down to look me in the face. "Hey! M'names Hichigo." He grinned at me.

My eyebrows went up but I didn't say anything. Instead I turned back to look at Ichigo and Nel. "Are you here to kill me?" I asked, sadly.

Ichigo walked over to me. "No. We're here to help you." He smiled warmly and held out his hand. Amazed, I took it and stood up only to be smothered in a giant hug from Nel.

"We thought we were too late when we saw you! I was sooo worried." She said to me as I struggled to breathe. Behind her, Ichigo and Hichigo were trying not to laugh.

"Now you know what we've had to put up with for the last five years." Hichigo said, grinning.

"Five years?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "It's been five years since the end of the winter war."

I stood still for a moment to take it in. Five years was a long time."Anyway, why are you being so friendly to me? I still am an arrancar, unfortunately." I said sadly, looking down at my hollow hole.

Nel saw my sad face and tried to cheer me up. "We're being friendly because we want to be friends with you, silly. We know that you want a new life and we want to help you. Don't worry about still being a hollow because I'm still one too! Most of the shinigami are fine with it as long as you don't try to kill them or do anything to hurt them. But you should look out for Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He wants to experiment on us..." Sh trailed off noticing that I was staring at her. "What did I say?"

I shook my head and laughed lightly. "No, it's just that you still haven't changed much over five years."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "Well you certainly have. I never would have imagined you being able to laugh." When he said this Hichigo and Nel started laughing. I smiled, realizing that maybe I wasn't as alone as I had thought I was. This caused Ichigo to join in the laughter. As our strange group walked back to the seireitei I couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe I might have a future here.

* * *

A/N- YAY ANGST! Sorry I just had so much fun writing an emotion Ulquiorra. ANyway plz review my story because I really want to know if it is good or not. Also this is an Orihime/Ulquiorra fan fic. Next chapter will have more Harry potter stuff in it for those who want it. Anyway thanx to those who added the story to favourite story/ story alerts list. AND special thnx to all those who reviewed!

Bye! For now.......


	3. Dog and Panther

**Disclaimer; I do not own bleach or Hary Potter**

**Chapter 3**

**Dogs and panthers**

Hermione sat down on the steps leading into a simple garden. She was at the house in which she now lived. She sighed as she remembered the strange man who had looked so much like Harry. " Harry..." She whispered. She then heard a noise behind her and turned around.

A man came up and sat next to her. "What are you sad about this time?" He questioned her.

"Its... well I thought I saw Harry today but it seems I was mistaken." She said.

The man's eyes widened. "Harry?"

Hermione then told him of the strange man and how he had saved her. "He said that his name wasn't Harry but he looked almost exactly like him."

The man was silent for a few minutes and then spoke. "Maybe he forgot who he was. I mean many of the people living here forgot their past life. Maybe that happened to him?"

Hermione shook her head. "But it wasn't the fact that he said he wasn't Harry. He just didn't feel like Harry. Do you know what I mean?"

The man sighed. "Even if he didn't feel like Harry he could still be him. Did he say what his name was?"

"No. He didn't tell me."

The man stood up. "I'll go find him. I'll go in there." He said with a sense of finality.

Hermione's eyes widened. "No! You don't know what it is like in the seireitei. Something bad could happen to you if they found out you aren't a shinigami!"

"I have too. It's the only way to find out if it was him."

Hermione looked away. When she looked back she found that the man had disappeared but in the distance she could see a large dog walking away. "Good Luck!" She whispered.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

I took in every detail of the seireitei as we walked around. Although it was big, it didn't compare to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, Hichigo and Nel were trying to sneak me into the fifth division without anyone noticing but it hadn't gone entirely to plan. Eventually Ichigo and co. gave up and instead came up with an Ingenious plan.

"I'm sorry but it looks like we won't make it to the fourth divison. You'll have to stay in the living world." Ichigo told me.

My eyes widened. "The living world?" Although I had been there briefly before, I didn't particularly want to stay there.

Hichigo nodded "You can stay at Ichigo's old apartment since he still goes there occasionally. You shouldn't be bothered there but until we can sort something else out it's the only option. Just make sure to hide your reiatsu. We don't want any shinigami finding you just yet."

Ichigo gave me the address and the keys while Nel gave me a big hug. "Be careful" She said.

I nodded and held out my hand and opened a garganta. I looked at Ichigo and the others as I stepped into the garganta. "Thanks" I said to them and I meant it. Ichigo nodded and he and the others shunpoed away.

As the gargata started to close, I looked back to get one last glimpse of the soul society. Then my eyes widened. Running towards was a woman with long orange hair. There was no mistaking who it was. Orihime Inoue.

"Ulquiorra!" I heard her shout to me as the garganta closed and I whispered her name.

"Orihime...."

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

_I was stuck in the human world. Aizen was coming after me. I was hiding behind a couple of buildings when he found me. He held his sword in one hand and a flower shaped hairpin in the other. My eyes widened as I recognized the hairpin and I gasped as I saw that it was stained with blood._

_Aizen grinned evilly as he saw my shocked face. "Yes. I found her and killed her. No one escapes from me." He crushed the hairping and let the remains fall to the ground. The world seemed to slow down as I heard a thumping sound. I looked down and saw that my hollow hole was gone. I looked up at Aizen in shock._

_He nodded. "Yes, before she died she gave you a gift. She gave you her heart." He disappeared and suddenly a sword pierced through my chest. "Too bad her gift was wasted." I fell to the ground not even bothering to try and fight him. All that I'd had was gone. She was dead and because of that I didn't have the will to live .The world faded into darkness as I breathed my last._

I woke suddenly and sat up in Ichigo's old bed. I ran a hand through my black hair as I tried to calm my racing heart. Somehow I'd had a nightmare even thought hollow couldn't dream, let alone have nightmares. Finally when my breathing calmed I got up and went to wash my face in the bathroom. As I went in, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I felt something stir in my memories and caught a glimpse of a woman's face with the same color eyes as mine. Then it was gone. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and decided to go outside for a fresh breath of air.

The night air was cold and sharp as I breathed it in but it seemed to renew me. My thoughts cleared and I was feeling like myself again, whatever that meant. As I walked down the street I saw some people on weird objects that seemed to be rolling across the ground by themselves. I watched them for a moment, slightly curious as to what they were doing.

Finally, when the people where gone, I looked up into the night sky and remembered what had happened the night before. But this time it didn't seem to bother me that I was alone because I wasn't really. I had.... I thought for a moment to find the right word... friends.... I had friends.

The corners of my mouth twitched and I found myself smiling. It felt strange but right as if I had done it before. "I wonder what you'd say if you could see me now, Orihime. What would you say?" I said, thinking of her.

I remembered her sad face as she ran towards me when I left the seireitei. Maybe she was sad because I was alive or maybe, just maybe she was sad because I was leaving her again. Hope blossomed inside me at that thought. I knew I had to see her. "I'm coming back Orihime." I said.

"People will think you're strange, talking to yourself."

I heard a familiar voice and turned around. My eyes widened at the man grinning at me. He had short blue hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks. His blue eyes caight mu gaze and I noticed that he had two green streeks coming fom the corners of his eyes. He stood there dressed in jeans and a green top with a panther on it.

"But then again, people will think the same of me standing here talking to you." The man said.

I struggled to find something to say. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques? Is that really you?"

He frowned. "Yea, that's my name but how did you know? I've never met you before."

My mouth opened. I realised that he looked different. His hollow hole was gone and his mask fragment had disappeared. But how did he know that people wouldn't be able to see me? "I think I sould go now." I said but he grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain how you know me and why I feel like I've met you before." He walked, pulling me after him. I could have easily gotten away from him but I was too shocked to even put up a fight. It seemed I was not the only one after all.

* * *

Normal POV

Nel woke up as a large dog walked into her room. He came up, wagging his tail and she started to pat him. "You're so cute! I wonder if I'll be allowed to keep you here." She patted him for a little while longer, before giving him some food. Suddenly, Ichigo walked in.

"Nel! We need to talk about Ulquiorra. I went to see if he as alright but he's not at my apartment anymore. "

Nel was instantly serious "Can you sense his reiatsu?"

Ichigo suddenly became flustered. "Well, y'know I'm not that good with that sorta stuff. Can you help me find him because we don't want another incident like with the menos grande. Apparently quite a few people saw him"

Nel sighed. "Fine, I'll come with you and see if I can find him."

After they left, the dog's stod there fo a while. Then its shape slowly changed and it became a man. The man glanced out the door looking for anyone that could have seen him. Could this Ulquiorra they were talking about be Harry? He thought as he looked for anything that could be of use in the room.

Suddenly a purple haired lady appeared behind him. She was dressed in the classic shinigami outfit complete with a white cloak, signifying her rank as a captain. But the most significant thing about the woman was that she held a dagger in her hands. The man gasped and tried to run but found himself pinned to the floor by the lady.

"Alright." She said. "Who are you and why are you here?" She asked pressing the dagger to his neck.

The man opened his mouth to speak, knowing that he had to tell the truth. "My name is Sirius, Sirius Black and I'm looking for someone."

* * *

A/N- YAY more harry potter and even more bleach! I just had to put in Sirius cause he's my favourite harry potter character. Also I hoped you are interested in how Grimmjow is in the human world and if he is human, hollow or shinigami. Remember, just cause he doesn't have a hollow hole doesn't mean that he's not a hollow....

Also thnx to all those who have reviewed, story alerted and favourited this story! Until the next time- Gadzooks97


	4. Strange tales and familiar faces

**A/N- YAY I finally finished this chapter. I completely rewrote it at least 3 times :O. Also, my biggest chapter ever :)- Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Chapter 4**

**Strange tales and familiar faces**

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Grimmjow dragged me through a maze of streets until we arrived at a normal house. He let go of my arm and pulled a key out of one of his pockets. He unlocked and opened the door, ushering me in. When I entered the house, I immediately noticed how spacious it was. "Is this your house?" I asked incredulously.

Grimmjow nodded and then motioned for me to sit down on his couch. I sat down warily, noticing that he was staring at me. "Tell me what you are, first. I know you're not human, I can tell that much by the fact that those people on the street couldn't see you. Although I've seen souls before, you're the first one I've seen that looks well..... like you"

I sighed. "I am a hollow."

"A hollow? But aren't hollows the things that eat souls? No offense, but you don't look like the type to eat souls." Grimmjow said.

Thanks for rubbing it in my face, I thought. "How did you know about hollows?" I asked him, wondering at how he knew if he didn't remember.

Grimmjow shrugged like it wasn't very important. "I dunno. I guess I've always known somehow. I've even seen some a few times but I stayed clear of them"

I sat there, registering this information and realized that this Grimmjow was quite different from the original. He obviously wasn't as bloodthirsty as the arrancar and actually had some decency. I looked him over again and as I looked into his blue eyes, I saw a hint of....... loyalty? respect? admiration? I continued talking. "I'm not just any hollow, I'm an arrancar." I looked at him briefly to see if he had a hint of recognition in his eyes but there was nothing. "Well, in answer to your previous question, yes hollows do eat souls and so do arrancar. I used but not anymore..."

"Not anymore? What made you change?"

I looked away from him. "It's complicated...." It was more than complicated but I wasn't going to tell him everything, even if he really was Grimmjow.

"So... how is it complicated?

I resisted the urge to bang my head against something and then realised Grimmjow was waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth but then the doorbell rang. Grimmjow frowned but didn't get up and motioned for me to continue what I was going to say. But before I could say anything, I was interrupted again.

"Hello?" shouted a loud voice. There was another ring at the door and this time Grimmjow got up.

"Honestly... I'm gonna kill them if they ring the doorbell one more time." Grimmjow stomped off towards the door leaving me alone.

A small smile crept across my face. "Some things never change" I said. I turned my attention to the conversation Grimmjow was having but I could only hear Grimmjow's half of the conversation.

"What is it?" Pause. "Who did you say you were?" Pause. "Ron Weasley? Now that's a funny name."

Suddenly I felt cold. Ron Weasley? Why did that name sound so familiar? There was a slam and Grimmjow came back, scowling fiercely.

I looked at him curiously and he answered my unasked question. "Some guy selling something. I told him to get lost." Grimmjow grinned and sat back down. "Where were we?"

"Well, as I was saying, the reason I don't eat souls anymore is complicated and I would rather not share it." I told him.

Grimmjow's frown deepened. "But why do I feel like I've seen you before?"

"I don't know why......" I lied to him but he didn't buy it.

"I know you're lying!" He shouted at me. "Just answer my question already!"

I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't stop until I told him the truth and so I told him part of the truth. "Five years ago there was a war. A war between the arrancar and the shinigami..." I stopped suddenly. "You do know what shinigami are, don't you?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Of course I do. I've seen them heaps of times before."

"Well," I said continuing the story. "This war was over a town which was going to be used for bad things by the leader of the arrancar. The shinigami didn't want this to happen and so they fought. You probably saw me during that time as this was the town that they fought over and I fought in the war." I didn't add that the town had been moved or that Grimmjow had fought in the war as well.

"Strange..... if it was five years ago, why don't I remember?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But can I ask you something?" After he nodded, I continued. "You don't have any relatives, right?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

But I didn't answer his question and instead continued talking. "Let me guess, you don't have any memories before five years ago and no one seems to know you."

Grimmjow got a slightly scared look in his eyes. "How did you know that? How do you know so much about me?"

I sighed. "Complicated..."

At this he got angry. "Everything I ask you seems to be complicated! Why can't you just answer one of my questions, properly?" After I didn't say anything he seemed to calm down slightly. "Fine. If you won't answer those questions I'll ask something else. Why do you look so different to other hollows I've seen? I mean, you said you were an arrancar but what are they?"

"Arrancar are hollows who have obtained powers similar to a shinigami." I told him, not wanting to explain the whole thing.

"Ok.... but why don't you ea..."

I stopped him. "Fine. I'll tell you why I don't eat souls. It happened about five years ago. There was this girl that I met and because of her I stopped eating souls. It happened after the war" I turned my face away from Grimmjow so he could not see my expression. There were a couple of minutes of silence and then he spoke.

"What happened?"

I turned back to him. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

He looked at me and blue eyes met green. "What happened? What happened after the winter war, Ulquiorra?"

* * *

Meanwhile, In the soul society

Yoruichi pressed the dagger closer to Sirius' throat. "Who are you looking for?"

Sirius sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get off him. "I'm looking for a man who has green eyes and short black hair. I think his name is Ulquiorra...."

Yoruichi glanced at him warily. "Why are you looking for Ulquiorra? He died five years ago."

Sirius shook his head. "If that's who I'm looking for, then no he didn't die five years ago. My friend saw him just the other day."

Yoruichi's golden eyes widened. "He's back..." She whispered. Then she looked fiercely at Sirius. "How did you even get in the seireitei? It's guarded day and night."

Sirius smiled. "Now that's an interesting story....."

_Sirius was walking towards the west gate of the seireitei in dog form. The sun was getting lower in the sky and he knew that he would have to make it to the gate as quickly as possible as he didn't want to be walking around in the dark. As he trotted along he noticed an orange haired lady walking towards the gate. She was dressed in a black shihakusho with a vice-captains badge on her arm, indicating that she was vice-captain of the fifth division._

_She was carrying a basket of flowers as she skipped along. As Sirius passed her, she turned to look at him and her eyes widened. "Oooh!" She screamed in delight and started patting him on the head. "You're sooo cute!"_

_She took a flower from her basket and placed it behind Sirius' ear, giggling at how cute he looked. Sirius on the other hand was not very happy, knowing that the sun was still setting and he still was a fair way away from the gate. He started to trudge off and then stopped, realizing that this lady could be his way into the seireitei._

_He ran back to her and wagged his tail. The lady smiled, patted him once more and then told him to follow her. Which he did, just like an obedient dog. When the lady reached the gate she was allowed inside and so was Sirius. Soon after he went inside, Sirius managed to sneak away and started to search the seireitei......._

Yoruichi smiled as Sirius recounted the tale. "Orihime always did have a soft spot for animals."

Sirius looked at her, surprised. "Aren't you surprised that I can turn into a dog?"

Yoruichi shook her head and grinned. There was a strange noise and suddenly in the place of Yoruichi was a black cat. "I'm not surprised because I can do something like that too." Said the cat as she elegantly sat down and looked at him out of her yellow eyes. "Now, why are you looking for Ulquiorra and what do you know about him?"

* * *

**Ulquiorra's POV**

I looked at Grimmjow, trying not to show my surprise at what he had just said. "What!" I ruined my plan by practically shouting the word at him. I gripped the edge of my seat with my white hands as I looked deep into his eyes when he answered.

"You know what I mean, Ulquiorra. What happened after the winter war?" Grimmjow asked again. Something had changed in him. I could tell it when he talked to me. His eyes, they had a sad look in them which spoke of terrible loss.

"What's the winter war?" I asked while I tried not to show the fact that he knew my name without me telling him.

Grimmjow growled suddenly and grabbed me by the neck. He pushed me up against the wall but I didn't struggle. "What happened?" As he did this I realised that this man was once again, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

I looked away from him. "Everyone died." I said softly "Everyone was killed but they spared me, allowing my soul to go to the soul society. I'm the only espada left, Grimmjow, the only one."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he backed away from me, letting go of my throat. I dropped limply to the floor as he put his head in his hands. "Everyone died? Even Aizen?" One look at my face was enough. He sat down abruptly on the floor and absently put up a hand to feel the left side of his face. "But if I'm not an espada or even an arrancar, what am I?" He said.

I got up, ignoring the pain in my throat. I walked over to him and he looked up at me with an almost desperate look. If he wasn't an arrancar or even a hollow it meant that he had lost all of the power that he had once had. In other words, he had lost a part of himself. I knew how he felt, even if it hadn't happened to me.

I held out my hand to him, thinking of all my pain of still being an arrancar and silently wished that we could switch places. "I don't know what you are but you're still alive and that says something." I told him.

He looked strangely at my hand and then took it, pulling himself up. "You've changed, Ulquiorra." He noted.

I smiled. "You're one to talk."

Grimmjow grinned back at me. "You'd better start at the beginning then. I want to know everything."

Suddenly I felt a two strong reiatsu's heading towards us. It only took me a moment to recognize who it was and I my eyes widened. Grimmjow frowned, noticing my panicked expression. "What's wrong?" He asked me but I didn't answer.

"You need to get out of here right now" I told him, while trying to push him out the door.

Grimmjow resisted my attempts to push him out the door. "Why do I need to get out of my house? What's wrong?"

I looked him in the eyes and said one word. "Ichigo" But it was too late. There was the sound of crashing glass from the room we had been in moments before. I motioned for Grimmjow to stay where he was and calmly walked to where the sound had come from.

One look in the room told me that I had been right. Ichigo lay in an undignified heap on the floor and Nel was standing on her feet, next to him. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and then noticed me. "Ulquiorra!"

I didn't move. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He frowned. "I should be asking you that same question! Why did you leave my apartment?"

I was silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say when Nel saved me. "Ichigo..." She said in a warning tone.

Ichigo's focus instantly turned to her. "What?" He snapped, angrily.

One look at Nel's face was enough to tell me that she had sensed Grimmjow's presence. Even though he wasn't an arrancar any more, his reiatsu was unmistakable. I turned my gaze back to Ichigo and realised that he still didn't know. "Ichigo.... I was here for an important reason."

"What reason was so important that you had to come here?" He asked me, still angry.

"The reason he came here was me." Grimmjow stepped past me and into the room.

Ichigo's face immediately turned a color similar to my skin, a pallid white color. "Grimmjow....." He stuttered and promptly fainted.

* * *

A/N - So..... Grimmjow's back :D. Not much HP in this chapter for HP fans, sorry but it just sorta turned out that way. I will include more HP as the story developes. And I am proud to announce that this story has 19 reviews XD Thanks to all those who review and plz review again. Also all those who haven't reviewed, plz do as I want to know what you think of this story.

XD


	5. Wizards, Hollows and Ulquiorra

****

A/N- YAY! The chapter is finally up! Enjoy my longest chapter ever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or harry potter (Unfortunately :( )**

**Chapter 5**

**Wizards, Hollows and Ulquiorra**

Sirius sighed and sat down on the floor. "I'll start from the beginning. When I was alive, I lived in England, a pretty normal place. But I wasn't a normal person. I am a wizard... or was a wizard, as I don't think I can do magic anymore."

Yoruichi's sighed and she was silent for a moment. Sirius thought that she had fallen asleep, when she suddenly spoke. "Magic.....A couple of years ago I came across a file that I found by chance. The file was about magic, wizards and about someone called Harry Potter. At the time I thought it was just someone pulling a prank on me but now..." She trailed off. "How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?"

Sirius looked her in the eyes. "You can't be sure; you'll just have to trust me."

Yoruichi gazed off into the distance for a moment and then crawled into Sirius' lap. "Continue.." She said and she started to purr as he absently scratched her.

"It's all true. As for Harry Potter, he was the most famous wizard in his time and probably still is. He defeated Voldemort, a wizard who was bent on killing and destroying everything, only to achieve great power."

Yoruichi gave a small laugh. "Sounds like someone I knew.."

Sirius frowned and then continued. "Harry was also my godson." He took a deep breath in. "I think Ulquiorra is Harry or was..."

Her yellow eyes widened. "That would mean Ulquiorra is your godson! But why do you think Ulquiorra is Harry? I mean you said that you're friend saw Ulquiorra, not you."

"Well, my godson had short black hair and piercing green eyes. My friend knew Harry back when she was alive, too." He stopped to scratch his ear briefly and then continued. "She said that it was him, except for a few differences. When she saw him, he had what looked like tear marks going from his eyes to his chin. He also was wearing a white, black-trimmed uniform and had a sword at his side. But even though there were differences she knew it was him."

Yoruichi nodded and looked thoughtfully at him. "I'm sure that he must have been you're godson, you just described him perfectly. But I have some bad new about that. If he was your godson it doesn't matter because he won't remember you anymore."

Sirius gasped. "What!? Why!?"

"Although souls who come here remember their human life, most of the time, Ulquiorra is different. He is not a normal soul, he is a hollow and hollows don't remember their human life." Yoruichi told him bluntly.

Sirius slumped forward. "But maybe if he saw me, it would help him remember!" He said, sitting up.

Yoruichi looked thoughtful for a moment and then scratched behind one ear. "That's possible but I don't even know where he is so I can't help you anymore, I'm afraid."

Sirius was silent, remembering something. "There was an orange haired guy in here just before. He said that he couldn't find Ulquiorra at his apartment and so he took the other lady with him to look fro Ulquiorra."

"Then I know where to find him." There was a flash and Yoruichi stood up, human once again except she had no clothes on.

Sirius just stood there calmly. "Would you mind putting your clothes on?"

Yoruichi noticed his reaction. "Interesting.." She said as she pulled on her clothes. "You didn't react the same way that most people do. Anyway, I'm not going to report you or anything but I do want to find out if Ulquiorra is still alive. So I will help you get to the living world to look for him"

Sirius' eyes widened. "The living world?"

"Yes. We can start looking at the area around the apartment, which is in the living world. It shouldn't be a problem for me to get you there as I am a taichou. Also, because you lived in England, no one who knew you will see you which won't cause any problems for us!." She pulled a short dagger-like sword from a sheath and stuck it in the air in front of her. Suddenly a Japanese sliding door appeared and opened, white light spilling into the room.

Sirius backed away from the door, slightly unnerved by its sudden appearance. Yoruichi placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. This is the way to the human world."

Sirius bit his lip as he walked forward, Yoruichi guiding him, and went through the door. Just as the door closed, Sirius noticed two black butterflies fluttering around them. "What are they for?" He asked.

Yoruichi eyed them with interest. "It seams that your wizarding powers are enough to allow you to control a hell butterfly which is good news for us." She then turned her attention to the light ahead. "Stay close to ..... Argh!" She suddenly shouted out as she was pulled roughly away from Sirius. "Sirius! Something's happe-....!"

Sirius frantically tried to grab at her but she was already gone. Panicking, he looked around to try and find her but the light was too bright. He heard a noise and turned around to find that a door was opening up ahead. He rushed towards it, stopping briefly as he heard Yoruichi's voice come from far away.

"Sirius...... go to.... Urahara..... ...."

Sirius jumped through the open door and into the human world, completely alone.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

"Grimmy?" Nel asked, haltingly, not quite sure if it was really him. She tentatively poked his shoulder and when she was confident that he was real, she flung herself forward. "GRIMMY! You're back!!!"

I tried not to laugh at Grimmjow's new nickname as I saw him struggle to not strangle Nel. Eventually, he pulled Nel off him, gasping for a breath. "Hey, Neliel...." He said, not sure what to say.

Nel, now oblivious to everyone in the room, was dancing around. "I'm sooooo happy that there is another one of us!" She stopped suddenly and almost ran into me. "Hang on!" She slowly turned around to face Grimmjow who was trying not to meet her eyes. "You're reiatsu... it's not a hollow's reiatsu! But that means..." Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yea.. I'm not an arrancar anymore. I don't even know what I am... I only remembered everything a couple of minutes ago when Ulquiorra triggered my memories." He looked at me.

Nel turned to face me. "So that's what you were doing here, Ulquiorra." She said thoughtfully and then suddenly punched me, hard. "YOU IDIOT!!! Do you know how worried we where? We thought that you had gotten captured by the shinigami!!!"

I rubbed my shoulder, where she had punched me. "I'm sorry?" I said, wondering what she would say. "I had to come when I saw him, Nel. He didn't recognize me and he didn't remember anything. That's the real reason why I was here, I was trying to help him."

Nel's frown suddenly softened. "Well, I'm glad you came here because otherwise we wouldn't have found Grimmy!"

Suddenly a noise came from behind me and I turned around to see Ichigo starting to wake. Grimmjow began to edge away from him while I just stayed where I was, my hand on my sword in case I needed it.

Ichigo moaned and opened his eyes. "Weird…" He said. "I could have sworn that I saw Grimmjow….." Suddenly Ichigo jumped to his feet, eyes wide and his hand on his sword. He quickly scanned the room. "GRIMMJOW!!" He yelled.

Grimmjow sighed and frowned. "You're still as loud as ever, strawberry."

Ichigo's face turned a bright red and he shouted at Grimmjow. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Grimmjow sighed again. "And you're still as thickheaded as before. I see that five years hasn't made you any smarter." He grinned as he saw Ichigo unsheathe his sword. "Bring it on, Ichigo."

I briefly wondered if I should remind Grimmjow that he wasn't a hollow anymore and then decided against it. At least this way, Ichigo could find out about Grimmjow for himself as I didn't want to explain it all again. I turned my attention back to what was happening in front of me. Ichigo as usual was using his strength to try and hit Grimmjow who for once was using his speed to an advantage.

Suddenly Grimmjow was cut by Zangetsu and he fell to the floor. "Dammit! I can't even defeat you anymore." He clutched at the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Ichigo walked over to him and knelt down. "Grimmjow… what happened to you?" He asked, in a soft voice.

"I'm not a hollow anymore. I think I'm completely human..." Grimmjow said sadly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "But how? Are you sure?"

"I don't know how. I just remember waking up in the human world five years ago with no memories. I knew nothing of my hollow life until Ulquiorra came along. And as for if I'm sure, I honestly can't say. I know that I'm not a hollow anymore and I am not a shinigami so the only thing I can be is human."

Ichigo looked at the wound on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Sorry... about that... I didn't know..." He said lamely and sheathed Zangetsu. He then held his hands over the wound and a blue light appeared. When it vanished, the wound was whole.

Grimmjow looked at it in amazement and slowly got up. He then grinned at Ichigo "Who ever would think that you would become at least average in healing during five years? I thought that you didn't want to learn it."

Ichigo shrugged. "After Rukia pestering me for months, I had no other choice." He grinned and turned to me. "Now I know what you were doing here and I have to say, it's a good thing you did."

I smiled lightly. "Well, I wasn't counting on you showing up but I'm glad you're not angry at me or Grimmjow."

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I want to give him a chance just like what I did for you." He motioned with his hand and Nel came over to stand next to him. "We better go or Toshiro will wonder what we're doing. Don't run into any more trouble." He suddenly disappeared, Nel along with him.

I watched them shunpo off into the night and turned back to Grimmjow. "That was interesting..." I said to him, noticing his slightly shocked expression.

"Are you sure that was Ichigo??" He asked incredulously. "He seemed.. different."

I looked through the broken window. "I thought the same thing when he rescued me." I said softly.

* * *

Normal POV

Sirius groaned and opened his eyes to find that he couldn't see anything. "What the!" He vigorously rubbed his eyes and was relived when he could finally see something. He sat up, ignoring the throbbing in his head and noticed that it was night time. Looking around at his surroundings, Sirius suddenly scrambled to his feet. "I made it." He said. "I'm in the human world."

Then Sirius remembered what had happened to Yoruichi and realised that although he had made it, he had no idea where to go. Sirius thought back to the last moment before he passed through the second door. He vaguely remembered Yoruichi shouting something out to him but he couldn't remember what.

"Think! Think!" He urged himself and struggled to remember but nothing came to mind. He frowned and tried to think of something to do. But he was distracted from his thoughts by some nearby people who were talking quite loud. "Hey!" He called out to them put they paid no attention to him. "HEY!!!" He shouted louder but they still didn't notice him.

Sirius walked p to them and waved his hand across their faces but they didn't even blink. "Weird..." He said. Suddenly there was a roar and Sirius turned around to see a humanoid creature running towards him. It had what looked like a mask on its head and had wicked looking claws. It kept charging towards him and he tried to run but fell over instead. The hollow kept on coming but suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"Strange, I smell another hollow, a powerful one......." The hollow said and ran off in the other direction. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief but then tensed up as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hmm.... I thought Yoruichi would be here... Oh well."

Sirius turned around and saw a man with blonde hair standing there. The man was wearing a white and green striped hat. Sirius eyed him, nervously. "Do you know Yoruichi?" He asked the man, hoping that he would help him.

The man's eyes widened. "Yoruichi? Yes, I know her"

Sirius stood up. "Yoruichi was the person who was bringing me here. By the way my name is Sirius Black." He held out his hand.

The other man shook it. "I'm Kisuke Urahara. Now tell me, what brings you to the world of the living?"

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

"Hollow!" I said to Grimmjow as I sensed the reiatsu heading towards us.

Grimmjow just grinned. "Bring it on!" But then, sensing my worry asked, "How strong is it?"

I turned to him. "It's a vasto lorde. It could even be an arrancar, with the strength of its reiatsu."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "It must have sensed us..... but the hollow would be no match for you, right?"

I nodded. "I could defeat it easily but there is a problem. If I defeat it, the shinigami will know and they will come after me."

Grimmjow swore. "Well, what should we do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but its coming fast. We had better move out of the house otherwise your house will be destroyed."

Grimmjow nodded. "Let's go." We quickly moved out of the house and into the street, only to see the hollow racing towards us. "Here it comes.." Grimmjow said and I tightened my grip on my sword.

The hollow grinned as it saw us. It was the size of a human, showing that it was a vasto lorde. It had two long horns curving from its mask, which looked like a bird. Black spikes sprouted out from its back and long claws.

I sonidoed behind it and attacked with my sword. But the hollow just laughed and blocked it. "You think you can defeat me?" It grabbed my sword and flung it away. I frowned and jumped back to a safe distance. The hollow gazed at me for a moment before turning its attention to Grimmjow.

"Interesting.." It said. "You reek of hollow yet you are not one.." It contemplated this for a moment before saying something that made my blood chill. "But even though you are something new, I had orders to kill anyone I found. Orders from Aizen-sama."

I gasped, not wanting to believe what it said. "But.. Aizen is dead!"

"No.." The hollow said with another grin. "He's not dead. He's alive and atop the world once more." It turned its attention back to Grimmjow, deciding that I wasn't any immediate threat. But it was wrong, I was a great threat. I stood ready, sword in hand... wait! my sword was missing!.. Then I remembered that the hollow had thrown it somewhere, but I didn't know where.

The hollow lunged towards Grimmjow who was shaking with terror. He frantically looked around for somewhere to hide but there was nowhere. The world seemed to be in slow motion as I rushed forward, my hands empty. "GRIMMJOW!!" I shouted.

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "Goodbye Ulquiorra.." I sonidoed faster, the hollow gaining on him. There was a scream and I felt something in my chest. I looked down and saw the hollow's hand through my chest. I had made it in time. I had saved him.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow screamed at me as I fell limply to the floor. He rushed over to me, ignoring the hollow. "Ulquiorra, you saved me!" He said incredulously.

I managed a small grin. "Don't look so surprised, Grimmjow." I coughed suddenly, blood spurting out from my wound. My vision started to fade and I couldn't hear anything, even though I could see Grimmjow shouting at me. I noticed a large shape come up behind Grimmjow. It was the hollow. I struggled to tell Grimmjow but found that my body wasn't working.

The hollow lunged and I saw Grimmjow turn around, eyes wide. But it was too late and he couldn't do anything as the hollow's hand went through him as well. He collapsed on the floor next to me and I tried to reach out to him. My vision faded even more and before I lost consciousness I saw three things. I saw the hollow coming in for the final blow. I saw as a yellow shield blocked the hollows attack. And I saw a flicker of orange.

* * *

A/N- I know Ulquiorra could finish a hollow like that easily but GET OVER IT!!! If he had, I wouldn't have had Ulqui saving Grimmy! ANYWAY, I'm sooo happy I finally finished this. I had massive writers block and then suddenly had all these wondrous ideas! AND I was really busy..... PLZ Review and tell me what you think, remember the more who review, the quicker the updates... ;)


	6. Orange and Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach :( or Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic about them....**

**Chapter 6**

**Orange and black**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. My entire body felt like I had been hit by a moving truck. As I struggled to sit up I realised that I didn't recognize where I was. I was lying on someone's bed in a small room. Sunlight spilled through the open window, showing that it was morning. I briefly wondered if I was in Grimmjow's house and then dismissed the possibility on noticing that the bedspread had flowers all over it.

As I stretched my arms, I noticed that they were covered in bandages and hesitantly pulled some of them off. My skin underneath was the usual white but there was no injury of any kind. I frowned, remembering what had happened last night and wondered why I didn't seem to be hurt. Suddenly my head started to throb and I groaned, clutching my head in my hands.

I tried to ignore the pain as I thought about what had happened. The hollow had said something about Aizen but that wasn't what was bugging me. I quickly recounted the events in my head, stopping at the moment just before I fainted. My eyes widened and my breathing became faster. "No.... It couldn't have been her...." I said to myself, slowly lifting my head out of my hands.

"Hello Ulquiorra"

I heard a voice and turned slowly towards where it was coming from. The voice sounded all too familiar. Sure enough, standing in the doorway was a woman. She had long orange hair and clear grey eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that matched the two blue flower head pins that rested in her hair. She had a sad smile on her face. "Ulquiorra..."

My eyes widened as I tried not to show my shock. It was her; the person I had dreaded yet longed to see. "Orihime..." I said softly as I gazed into her eyes.

She gave a small laugh. "Yes, it's me."

Suddenly, pain lanced through my head and I clutched at it, willing the pain to go away. Orihime ran over and sat next to me. "Ulquiorra! What's wrong?" She asked me, wearing an upset look on her face. But I didn't answer, instead I scrunched my eyes to try and ignore the pain. Orihime, seeing that something was wrong, quickly called on her Shun Shun Rikka and they hovered around me with a healing light.

Slowly the pain died away, and I opened my eyes, uncurling my legs from underneath me. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that I was alright but I refused to meet her caring gaze. "Why? Why do you continue to be nice to me? You saved me last night and even healed my wounds." I said softly.

Suddenly I felt her arms wrap around me, hugging me close. "Last night, I watched as you saved Grimmjow. I'm doing this because I know that even though you're an arrancar, you are different. I knew this from the moment I met you, five years ago. I knew that you weren't just a heartless hollow."

I was stunned for a moment but then I pushed her off me. "But it's what I am. I have no heart and yet you say that I'm different to the rest. I'm no different; I saved Grimmjow because he would have done the same thing for me." I stood up, angry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Orihime say. "I don't know how long you'll deny it, Ulquiorra, but you know the truth. You are different no matter how you look at it." The hand on my shoulder disappeared and after a while I realised Orihime had left. My frown suddenly disappeared, and I sat back down on the bed.

A tear trickled down my cheek and I scrunched myself into a ball, wanting to disappear. Unable to hold back my emotion, more and more tears crept down my cheeks and I sobbed softly.

* * *

Normal POV

In the hallway of the house, a teal-haired man was pacing anxiously as if waiting for something. Orihime appeared and he stopped pacing, a worried look on his face. "Is he alright?" Grimmjow asked with concern.

Orihime nodded. "He's fine but I think you should go talk to him."

"Why, what happened?" Grimmjow asked, noticing that she was upset.

"He... he still believes that he is a heartless hollow." She said, her voice wavering slightly as she struggled to keep back the tears.

Grimmjow sighed. "Wow, he's really stubborn... Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Grimmjow walked through one of the many doors and into the room in which Ulquiorra was sitting. "Hey" Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

My eyes widened as I saw him, not bothering to wipe off the tears that clung to my face. "Grimmjow? You're alright!" I said in a relieved voice.

Grimmjow grinned. "Yea, thanks to you." There was a moment of silence and then he walked over to sit next to me. He sat down and suddenly punched me. "YOU IDIOT!!!" He shouted at me.

I was too shocked to speak, my face stinging slightly from the force of his blow. "What?" I said, angrily.

Grimmjow sighed and gave me a furious look. "You just told Orihime that you were still a cold heartless hollow!"

My eyebrows raised and my voice was even when I spoke. "Your point being...?"

"You are not a heartless hollow! I don't know how, but when you were purified by the zanpakutou of a shinigami, you stayed a hollow. But you're different from every other hollow I've ever met! You actually have feelings now and care for people. You feel happiness, sadness, anger and frustration! Yet you still believe that you are heartless! Being heartless isn't meaning that you have no heart! It means that you have no feelings, no emotion and you are just an empty shell!" Grimmjow shouted at me.

I slumped knowing that what he was saying was true. "I just don't think I'm ready to face the fact that I'm different..." I said softly.

Grimmjow looked at me. "Well, you are and so am I. Before, when I was hollow I didn't have any feelings or emotion. I was a stupid idiot for being like that and now that you have the opportunity to change your life, don't waste it." He got up. "You had better apologize."

I sat there, not sure of what to do when Orihime walked in. "I'm sorry..." I said before she had a chance to say anything.

Orihime smiled. "It's alright Ulquiorra. Now what is this about Aizen being back? I had a chance to talk to Grimmjow while you were unconscious."

"Oh! So that's why you know about him...." I said, realization hitting me. Then I grew serious. "Yes, the hollow said that Aizen sent him and I'm sure he was telling the truth."

Orihime didn't question me. and instead said. "Go to the soul society and find Gin Ichimaru. Warn him about Aizen so he can alert the gotei 13. This way at least someone will know." She told me.

"Ichimaru?" I said, shocked.

She nodded. "He's probably the only one who will believe you."

I sighed. "I guess I should get going then." I stood up and opened a gargantuan. Just as I stepped through I heard Orihime say softly.

"Ulquiorra, I l...."

The gargantuan closed and I was left wondering what she had been about to say.

* * *

Normal POV

Yoruichi opened her eyes, quickly springing to her feet. She looked around, noticing that she didn't seem to be anywhere that she recognized. Multiple houses framed the street that Yoruichi was standing on. The sun shone bright in the sky and birds twittered past. At the beginning of the street was a sign that said, "Privet Drive." Yoruichi frowned, noticing that the words were in English but found that she could read them anyway.

"Where on earth am I?" She said to herself, knowing that she couldn't even ask around, due to the fact that she didn't have a gigai.

"I should probably ask how you appeared out of thin air, but that would seem too rude." A clear voice said.

Yoruichi looked around to find the owner of the voice but she couldn't see anyone. "Where are you?" She asked politely.

"Over here." The voice said and Yoruichi found herself looking at a tabby cat with black rings around its eyes. "Yes," The cat said. "I'm the one who is talking." The cat slowly walked towards her, changing into an old woman with glasses like the markings on the cat.

Yoruichi didn't seem shocked and instead smiled. "You don't happen to know Sirius Black do you?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Yes, I did know him but he died at least eight years ago!" She held out her hand to Yoruichi. "Minerva McGonagall."

Yoruichi shook it. "Yoruichi Shihoin."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Japanese? Now please tell me how you appeared out of thin air and why you asked me about Sirius."

Yoruichi smiled. "This might seem strange but it seems that Sirius is somewhere in this world, looking for Harry Potter."

* * *

"So Yoruichi was bringing you to the human world to find Ulquiorra, who you think is your godson and hero of the wizarding world?" Urahara asked, flashing his fan across his face.

Sirius frowned but nodded and Urahara was silent for a moment. "Is there anyway I can be sure of what you are telling me?"

"I don't know but Yoruichi told me to find you just before I entered the living world." Sirius said.

Urahara nodded thoughtfully. "Well I guess I have no choice to believe you." He suddenly pulled out what looked like an ordinary phone from his pocket. "Hm...."

Sirius looked at him. "What?"

Urahara flipped the phone shut and placed it back in his pocket. "It would seem Yoruichi is indeed in this world. But she is in England, namely in a street called Privet Drive." The fan spread across his face again.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Privet Drive?"

Urahara looked at him. "Do you know that place?"

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

I knocked on the door politely, just refraining myself from hopping up and down, impatiently. Eventually, after what seemed like ages to me, the door opened and Gin Ichimaru's smiling face peered out at me.

"Hello! How may I he...." Gin's usual smile vanished when he noticed me. His eyes opened as a shocked expression flickered across his face. "Ulquiorra?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I have to tell you something."

"Uh... how the hell are you here?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "No time to explain but what I wanted to tell you is that Aizen is back."

Gin's eyes widened, as he took in my words. "How do I know that I can trust you?" He said eventually.

I frowned and held out an object. "This should convince you." Gin's eyes closed as his usual smile spread across his face.

"I believe you but would you please tell me how you got here?." He said to me.

I anxiously looked over my shoulder. "Maybe another time. But would you please tell the gotei 13 about Aizen because I know they won't believe me."

Gin Ichimaru nodded. "Okay." He shunpoed away to the sou-taichou's office. I suddenly heard a sound as a group of shinigami surrounded me. "Don't move hollow!" They shouted.

I rolled my eyes again. "Honestly. Why would I stay still if you're going to kill me?" I sonidoed around and managed to hit each of the shinigami before they had even noticed that I had disappeared. But when I stopped, noticed that another shinigami was standing there and she was wearing a fuku-taichou's badge. She had short black hair with long white plaits tied around gold rings. As I was assessing her she suddenly disappeared.

A hand clamped across my mouth and I felt something pierce my chest. I looked down to see a butterfly crest spread across me. My eyes widened and I turned around to see Soi Fon standing there with her released zanpakutou.

"Look out." She said, disappearing suddenly. I heard a noise to my left and instinctively dodged, her zanpakutou grazing the edge of my arm where another crest appeared. Soi Fon smiled a cold smile. "Arrancar, you made a big mistake coming to the soul society. Prepare to die!"

I stood there as I watched her carefully. "Never, Shinigami" I quickly sonidoed away, trying to make sure that no one would be near our fight. I stopped outside the seireitei, somewhere in Rukongai. There seemed to be no one around and so I calmly waited for Soi Fon to arrive. Sure enough, she arrived shortly after I did, ready to battle.

She looked at me, a murderous look in her eyes "I'm go-.."

I held up my hand and stopped whatever she was going to say. "Before you go on about how you're going to kill me I would like to say one thing." I gripped my zanpakutou, watching the shocked expression on her face. In one fluid motion, I pulled my zanpakutou out. "Bind, Murcielago!"

A column of dust started to swirl around me. Soi Fon raised her hands to shield her eyes and before she could do anything I quickly spoke again. "Let me show you true despair, shinigami." I spread my black wings and shouted out. "Segunda Etapa!"

Standing proud in my true form, I clenched and unclenched my clawed hand, my tail drifting slightly in the wind. I flapped my wings impatiently as I waited until the dust disappeared. Soi Fon opened her eyes and tried not to show any shock at my form. "What! Don't arrancar only have one release?" She demanded to know angrily.

I nodded. "Yes. I am the only one with a second release." I sonidoed and disappeared with a sound. I appeared in front of her, holding her hand with her released zanpakutou. "Because of this, I am the most dangerous of all the arrancar." I said and pushed her away from me. She sailed through the air, landing on the ground with a sickening thud.

I slowly walked over to her, my tail kept high in the air. I noticed that she was struggling to breathe and was clutching at her side. I realised that I had thrown her slightly harder than intended. Actually, I didn't even plan to throw her but for some reason I couldn't help it. Suddenly, I stopped short as I realised something. My hollow instincts were taking over, just as they had in my original fight with Ichigo, five years ago.

I frowned and once again, continued to walk over to Soi Fon. When I stood in front of her, I knelt down and held out my hand. Soi Fon just looked at it, disgusted and stayed down on the ground. I sighed, "I don't want to hurt you. In fact I didn't mean to hurt you in the first place." I got up and started to walk away, knowing that she wouldn't accept any help from me.

Suddenly, I heard a small sound from behind me and turned around to find that Soi Fon had disappeared. But I wasn't worried because as she appeared behind me, I caught her with my tail and held her high. I turned around, my face serious. "You have gone too far, Shinigami!" I said and reached out with my hand, grabbing her neck.

Soi Fon choked and spluttered as I tightened my grip. "I have lost my patience." I flung her to the ground, where her body lay, crumpled in a heap. My tail then flicked around her waist and I threw her high in the air, before she fell once more to the ground. I knelt down, this time grabbing her neck.

I held her up and watched as she looked at me helplessly, unable to move. I snarled at her and reached out with my other hand, black energy swirling into a ball. As the cero grew, I looked coldly into her eyes that had a resigned look in them. "You are trash!" I said and readied the cero.

"No!" I heard a scream and saw a flash as someone jumped in front of my cero.

My eyes widened, recognizing the woman and I suddenly realised what I had been about to do but there wasn't enough time to stop my attack completely. As my cero left my fingers, I sonidoed in front of the woman and let go of Soi Fon. The cero hit me, piercing my strong hierro, but the other two remained unharmed.

I collapsed to my knees as Soi Fon recovered and before I knew it I was surrounded by shinigami. I gave up, letting my resurreccion form go, as they held my hands behind my back and roughly thrust me to the ground. As I looked up, I saw the woman who I had saved staring at me in horror. "I'm sorry, Hermione." I whispered, remembering her name.

The shinigami quickly shunpoed me away leaving Hermione all by herself. Tears grew in her eyes and they silently fell to the ground. "Whoever that was, it was not Harry. That person is a monster!"

* * *

A/N- Finally up :) This chp took me a long time..... anyway I hoped you like it! I knwo it sorta switches between places alot but anyway..... AND I finally have a story plan so I actually know where this is going. Story Plan= Quicker Updates.. I hope. Also plz review as always becaue this story only has a coupl more chapters to go :( Which is sad because I love writing this story!


	7. Harry or not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or harry Potter**

**Chapter 7**

**Harry or not?**

Ulquiorra's POV

I sighed as I watched a white butterfly fly through the window. Its brilliant white wings edged with black reminded me of the walls of Las Noches. It fluttered onto my outstretched hand and perched lightly there. Its delicate wings flickered in the soft breeze that blew through the window. I leaned forward and reached up with my other hand, lightly touching the tips of the butterfly's wings. But as soon as I touched it, the butterfly's wings fluttered and it was off again, riding across the air. I followed it with my eyes as it flew around the small room I was in before flying out the window.

After the shinigami had captured me, they took me to a tall tower and locked me in. Silver reiatsu-sealing cuffs were placed on my wrists to stop me from escaping, not that I wanted to. It was now the day after my capture and I couldn't help wondering what Orihime was doing. She knew why I had come to the soul society but I wanted to know whether she would try and convince the shinigami to keep me alive.

I reached up to my left eye, which was slightly sore and thought about Gin Ichimaru. Did he believe what I told him? Would he tell them or not? I sighed, wondering if it even mattered if Aizen was alive or not. The council of 46 was judging me tomorrow morning and after that, nothing really mattered anymore because I already knew their decision.

I shook such thoughts from my head and stood up. I quickly crossed the room to stand next to the window, looking out on the peaceful seireitei. I wished that I could have been someone who was in one of the many divisions, who led a peaceful life and had many friends. But I knew my wished were in vain as the shinigami hated me. As I gazed out the window, my eyes were drawn to the setting sun. The bright yellow orb was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, filling the sky with many different colors. The blue in the sky was almost gone and soon black would start to fill the sky.

Suddenly I heard a commotion outside of the tower and saw Gin quickly walking towards the tower door. The shinigami who were guarding me tried to stop him from entering but Gin Ichimaru just said "I have permission from the sou-taichou." They then let him in and I turned around just as he walked through the door.

"Ulquiorra.." He said to me, "Are you alright? I wanted to make sure that they hadn't judged you yet."

I nodded in answer to his question but didn't say anything else. Gin's eyes opened and he told me "I haven't had a chance to speak with the sou-taichou yet about your release and about Aizen." He caught me giving him a strange look. "Oh.." He chuckled "I lied to the guards but one small lie won't hurt"

I turned to look out the window again, completely ignoring him. Although I was comforted by the fact that he cared about what happened to me, I still didn't feel like talking to him. After a while, I heard him leave and watched him walk away from the tower. I couldn't help but feel bad that I had ignored him but I couldn't change it.

* * *

Normal POV

Gin knocked on the door. "Shiro-chan?" He asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" An angry voice replied and the door opened, revealing Toshiro.

Gin nodded. "Yes.. I know. Anyway I have something important to tell you." He said urgently.

Toshiro opened the door further and beckoned him inside. He went and sat at his desk, motioning for Gin to sit in the other chair. "What is it?" He said.

"It's about Ulquiorra. He didn't come to the soul society to attack, he came to warn us." Gin told Toshiro.

Toshiro frowned and was silent for a moment. "What was he coming to warn us about?"

Gin checked to se if anyone was listening and then leaned forward. "He came to my division and told me that Aizen was back. And he wasn't lying." He reached out and placed an object on Toshiro's desk. "He also gave me proof that what he told me was true."

Toshiro's eyes "Aizen? But he was killed!" He studied the object and realised what it was. "Why the hell did he give you his eye?" Toshiro asked in wonder.

"Watch carefully." Gin said and crushed the eye in his fist. Dust from the crushed eye started to float around the room. "Please breathe in deeply and close your eyes." They both breathed in and closed their eyes.

Toshiro tried not to show his surprise as an image formed in his mind. It was like he was actually watching the scene that was playing out.

_A hollow was standing there. It had long curving horns from a white mask that looked like a bird. The size and humanoid shape of the hollow showed that it was a vasto lorde .It's gaze was directed to another person who looked eerily familiar._

"_Interesting.." The hollow said to the other person. "You reek of hollow yet you are not one.." It contemplated this for a moment before saying something else. "But even though you are something new, I had orders to kill anyone I found. Orders from Aizen-sama."_

"_But. Aizen is dead!" _

"_No.." The hollow said with another grin. "He's not dead. He's alive and atop the world once more."_

The scene disappeared. Toshiro and Gin opened their eyes. Gin had a shocked expression on his face and Toshiro said. "I know it's shocking but it really does seem that Aizen is back."

Gin shook his head. "It's not that. The other person who was there... it was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I recognized him as soon as I saw him."

Toshiro frowned. "The one that the hollow said smelled like a hollow but was not one?"

"Yes. He was the sexta espada during the winter war. But now it seems like he's not a hollow...." Gin trailed off thoughtfully. Then he looked at Toshiro. "Can I have your permission to go speak to Ulquiorra about this?"

Toshiro nodded. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. If Aizen is back should we plan for another war or not?"

Gin, who had stood up, shrugged his shoulders. "It's your call Sou-taichou but you should at least warn the other captains." With that he left.

Toshiro sighed and let his head drop against the desk. The fact that Gin had called him by his proper title showed just how serious the matter at hand was. "Sometimes I wish life was back to the way it was before the winter war." He murmured softly, remembering what life was like, five years ago.

"_Matsumoto!!!" Toshiro shouted out as he saw a heap of sake on his desk. Worst of all, it had leaked all over his paperwork, ruining what he had spent hours on. "MATSUMOTO!!!" He shouted even louder, the room suddenly becoming icy cold_

_Hiding nearby, Renji and Matsumoto were trying to stop laughing. "Are you sure it was alright to do that to Toshiro-Taichou?" Renji asked Rangiku, looking slightly scared._

_Rangiku nodded, wiping the tears of laughter off her face. "I do it so often and nothing too serious ever comes of it." She shrugged. "But I'd better steer clear of him for a little while, just in case."_

_Renji smiled. "Well, thanks for showing me. It certainly did brighten my mood."_

_Rangiku laughed. "Now you know why I do it!"_

_When Rangiku finally got back to the tenth division, she found the whole division encased in ice. Rangiku went missing for a whole day after that and Renji suspected that Toshiro had caught her and used his sword to freeze her._

Toshiro allowed a small smile to cross his face as he remembered that incident. When he was the taichou of the tenth division, things were so much simpler. Even though Rangiku didn't do any of the paperwork, he didn't really mind. But now, he hardly even saw Rangiku except for when she was at a meeting or when he went off at her for not doing her paperwork. "Old habits die hard." Toshiro chuckled to himself.

Rangiku, along with almost everyone else, addressed him as the sou-taichou instead of using his name. Toshiro now enjoyed those moments when Ichigo called him by his actual name, along with Gin, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. It reminded him of those joyful times.

* * *

Somewhere in England

Two people were standing in an empty street, silently watching the sunset. One of them was wearing a black shihakusho with a white haori. This person had dark skin and long purple hair. "I am a shinigami." Yoruichi said to McGonagall. "Shinigami come from the soul society, what humans call heaven. Our job is to send good souls to the soul society and purify bad souls called hollows."

Minerva frowned. "Souls? Do you mean ghosts?"

Yoruichi nodded. "They're the same thing."

"So how do I know you're a shi... shinigami?"

Yoruichi pulled out her zanpakutou. "Please watch carefully." She placed one hand on her zanpakutou and raised her spiritual pressure until McGonagall was forced to the ground. "Scratch, Doraneko"

A tornado of dust surrounded her, completely hiding her from view. Slowly, the dust died down, revealing Yoruichi's shikai. All of Yoruichi's fingers on her right hand were covered in long, black steel claws. The claws were attached to a wicked looking spike which jutted out over her elbow. Several black lines had appeared on Yoruichi's cheek's, giving her the appearance of a cat.

McGonagall was speechless. "What.. what did you do?"

Yoruichi smiled, showing fang-like teeth. "Every shinigami has a zanpakutou, the Japanese swords we use. But these zanpakutou aren't normal swords, they have their own spirit, personality and their own name. When a shinigami learns the name of their zanpakutou, the zanpakutou can be released, which means that the zanpakutou changes forms and gains unique abilities."

McGonagall nodded. "I think that makes sense.. Anyway, please explain how Sirius is alive and why he is looking for someone who is dead."

Yoruichi sat down next to Minerva. " Sirius is technically dead. He came back to the human world after living in the soul society for a number of years. I brought him here because both of us are looking for the same person."

"You're looking for Harry Potter?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "No. I'm looking for Ulquiorra Schiffer but according to Sirius they are the same person." Noticing McGonagall's confused look, Yoruichi explained. "When a soul becomes a hollow they lose all memory of their life as a human. Ulquiorra Schiffer is a hollow who looks like a human because he has gained shinigami-like powers. Ulquiorra Schiffer looks almost exactly like Harry Potter according to Hermione. This means that when Harry died, he could have become a hollow and could certainly be Ulquiorra Schiffer."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "You know where Hermione is too?"

Yoruichi was about to answer when a hell butterfly flew in front of her. "Ulquiorra Schiffer, former cuarta espada has been captured and is being held in the soul society." The butterfly announced.

Yoruichi gasped. "I'm sorry but I need to go otherwise he might be executed." She stood up and held her clawed hand in front of her. A sliding door appeared as did another hell butterfly. Yoruichi walked forward and vanished, leaving McGonagall with a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

I gazed out at the sun as it finally disappeared, darkness almost completely filling the sky. The hope that the sun had brought with it, had vanished when it set, leaving me scared of tomorrow. Grimmjow wouldn't rescue me. Ichigo couldn't because he was a captain. Nel was a captain as well. And I had no idea what Orihime would do.

I sighed and closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep so the time would pass quicker. Within moments, the sounds outside of the tower had faded and my head drooped onto my chest.

_I was standing next to a man. The man was dressed in rags and was extremely thin We were walking through a dark tunnel, moonlight filtering through the opening._

"_Well.." The man started to talk. "Your parents appointed me as their guardian. If anything happened to them..."_

_Multiple thoughts ran through my mind. Did Sirius mean what I thought he meant?_

_Then Sirius started to talk again. "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But... well.... think about it. Once my name's cleared... if you wanted a... a different home..."_

_My eyes widened. "What- live with you?" I was shocked, not believing what I was hearing. "Leave the Dursleys?_

"_Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," Sirius said quickly. "I understand. I just thought I'd-"_

"_Are you mad?" I said to him, cutting off whatever he was going to say. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"_

_Sirius turned around to look at me. "You want to?" He said. "You mean it?"_

"_Yeah, I mean it!" I said._

_Siruis' face broke into a smile. It made him look at least ten years younger and showed me a completely different side of him. Then we made it out of the tunnel, standing in front of a large tree. The moon was hidden behind the clouds but I could still clearly see the rest of the group. On my right, I recognized Hermione, although she looked younger. The other people I didn't recognize._

"_One wrong move Peter," One of the men pointed what looked like a stick at another man, who was very ragged and crazed looking._

_We walked for a little bit, heading towards an enormous castle. As we neared the castle, the clouds shifted and the full moon shone down on us. We stopped suddenly, as Sirius flung out his arm._

_In front of him, I could see one of the men, shaking._

"_Oh my-" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"_

"_Run," Sirius whispered. "Run! Now!"_

_There was a terrible snarling noise and the man's body began to change. His shoulders hunched. hair sprouted all over his body and his fingers became clawd paws. The werewolf reared and howled at the moon. Then it turned and looked at us with it's crazed eyes._

I gasped loudly, eyes wide as I woke from my nightmare. I checked my surroundings and realised that I was still in the soul society. Sighing with relief, I got up and paced across the room, thinking about my dream. It had seemed so real, more like a memory than a dream. Also, Hermione had been in it.

Maybe it was a memory from when I had been human? My eyes widened. Then that would mean that I really did know Hermione before now. Was everything I knew about myself, a lie? I sat down on the cold floor with a confused sigh. "Is my name really Harry Potter?" I wondered out loud.

"Harry Potter? What a strange name. I certainly prefer your actual name."

I started and stood up, noticing Gin Ichimaru standing in the corner with his usual smile. "Why are you here?" I asked.

Gin walked towards me. "I did as you asked and I showed shiro-chan your memory. He has gone to alert the central 46 but I don't know how that will affect your sentence."

"Arigatou, Gin." I bowed, trying not to show the emotion I knew was on my face.

"But..."

I frowned and stood up straight again. Ichimaru had stopped smiling. "I noticed a certain blue- haired man in the background and I was wondering about him."

I started to pace the room again. "IU don't know what you're talking about." I said after a slight pause.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, former sexta espade is now a human" Gin said. "I want to know if you know where he is ri-" Ichimaru was cut off as the door opened.

Yoruichi entered along with another man who I felt like I had seen before. Yoruichi nodded to Ichimaru and said, "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Ichimaru frowned but then left through the door. Yoruichi relaxed abd gestured for the other man to step forward. As he stepped into the light, I finally remembered where I had seen him before.

I took a step forward. "Sirius?" I said.

* * *

A/N- Well, sorry for keeping you guys waiting :) I just had soo many assignments but now it's holidays. It also takes me longer to type now cause i broke a finger on my left hand the other day.. painful.

Anyway i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and don't worry there is at least 2 chapters left

:)

Also look out for 2 more stories i should be uploadin soon. Here is an excerpt from one called May it be:

_For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the noise of the rain falling. Then Hichigo hugged Ichigo closer. "I love ya Ichi....." He whispered into his kings ear._

And of course its Ichi/ hichi :)

The other one is AU. It follows the story of Rukia, a guardian angel, trying to cope with life on earth. One orange haired teen helps her out and they becomr *cough* close but he is hiding something from her. A dark secrett.

Anyway, tell me if ur interested in either :) and as always, plz review

Until next time, gadzooks97


	8. Enemies or Allies?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 8**

**Enemies or Allies?**

Ulquiorra's POV

Everything was silent as I said his name. Sirius looked like he was struggling not to run up and hug me. "Harry?" He asked me.

I frowned. "Why the hell does everyone think I'm this Harry Potter person?" I said angrily before realizing what I had said. Not even once had I gotten angry... until now.

A hurt look appeared in Sirius' eyes and I couldn't help feeling bad. Yoruichi stepped forward. "Look Ulquiorra. At least hear us out." She said and by the way she said it, I knew that she would not be happy if I refused.

I nodded and sat down on the floor waiting for one of them to speak. Yoruichi started. "Ulquiorra, do you remember anything from when you were alive?"

I frowned. "No... but moments before you came I did have a dream which I think might have been from when I was alive" I was silent for a moment, wondering why I was telling her this. "I was with a group of people and we were walking through a tunnel. It was dark, night time. As I walked through the tunnel, I was talking to you..." I pointed at Sirius.

Sirius' eyes widened. "I was in your dream? I guess that's how you knew my name then..." When he said the last sentence, he looked slightly downhearted.

"I was talking about moving into your house or something like that. As we made it out of the tunnel, the full moon appeared from behind the clouds. Then one of the men started to shake, his body changing shape and-"

"He turned into a werewolf..." Sirius finished the sentence.

I looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Because I was there when it happened. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory." Sirius told me.

"A memory?"

Yoruichi answered this time. "Sirius and I believe you were a wizard named Harry Potter when you were alive."

My eyes widened "A wizard?" I felt something unlock in my mind and a stream of memories poured into my brain. Memories of me living a different life. I saw myself battling with a giant snake, getting attacked by swarms of spiders, getting suffocated by a plant and many other things. As my mind filled, I tried to look like I still didn't know what they were talking about even though I knew exactly.

"Yes. When you died, you must have become a hollow before any shinigami could send you to the soul society. When you became a hollow you lost your memories and became someone completely different. You regained the appearance you had before you died when the Hogyoku was used on you."

"But why did I have that dream? I though hollows never remembered their old life." I asked, slightly confused.

"Well," Yoruichi said, running a hand through her purple hair. "When you were killed by the shinigami, your soul was meant to be purified. Your appearance and powers are still hollow-like but your soul has been purified. This is why you are starting to remember your old life. And let me guess, you've been starting to act differently. You can now feel emotions and don't feel the hollow urge to destroy everything."

I looked down at my pale hands. "So that's why I can now feel. I thought it was weird because I don't have a heart and you need a heart in order to have emotions."

"Even if you don't have a physical heart, you still have a heart, just more in a spiritual sense." Yoruichi said to me with a smile.

I sighed, standing up and brushed the folds of my clothes. "Someone else said that to me once..." I muttered, turning around so they couldn't see the emotion on my face. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No." Sirius said.

Then Yoruichi spoke up. "I also came to do something else, Ulquiorra." I heard her walking towards me and I felt something against my wrists. Looking down, I saw Yoruichi unlocking the cuffs on my hands.

I shook my hands free of the reiatsu sealing cuffs. "Arigatou." I said and I really meant it. Using my right hand, I opened a gargantuan and with one last look at Sirius, walked through. As the gargantuan closed, I looked at my destination.

* * *

Normal POV

Grimmjow was laying on his lounge, mouth open. He was fast asleep, the sound of snoring filling the room. One hand was tangled up in his wild blue hair and the other hung off the edge of the lounge. He was wearing blue jeans and a plain white top.

Suddenly he started and opened his eyes, sitting up. Yawning he got up and stretched his arms. Rubbing his tired eyes, he made his way into the kitchen for a snack. As he reached for some food, he froze and stood up straight. "I know you're there, Aizen." He growled, sensing someone's presence.

Sure enough, standing behind him was Aizen. He was wearing the same outfit he wore during the winter war. "Impressive. Even though you're only human you can still sense reiatsu." A cocky grin spread across his face.

Grimmjow slammed the door of the fridge shut and turned around, a scowl on his face. "What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Aizen smiled. "I wanted to tell you that you are no longer needed." He suddenly disappeared.

Grimmjow's teal eyes widened and he suddenly leapt to the left, knowing what was about to happen. Aizen's right hand slashed through the spot that Grimmjow had been moments before. Grimmjow glared at him. "Can't you just let me live my new life peacefully?"

Shaking his head, Aizen told him. "We both know that if you continue this life, your old bloodthirsty attitude will comeback and destroy everything you've worked to gain. There is no reason for you to stay alive." He disappeared again but this time Grimmjow wasn't fast enough.

A hand pierced through his abdomen, where his hollow hole used to be. Grimmjow collapsed to the floor, blood starting to pool around him. Grimmjow tried to move but found he couldn't. He felt scared; Grimmjow Jaegerjaques felt the gut-clenching fear which he used to instill in his enemies.

Aizen looked down at him with a disgusted look. "To finish you off now would show compassion. You will die soon enough anyway. Also, I'm going to pay your black-haired friend a visit. I'm sure he will welcome his master back with... open arms" Aizen held out his hand and there was a ripping sound. A garganta opened and he stepped through it, not looking back once.

_Damn it! _Grimmjow thought, trying to move once more but nothing happened. _I'm so weak now, and this feeling, fear. It's unbearable._

There was a sound from behind him and Ichigo appeared in the room, a hand on Zangetsu. Noticing Grimmjow on the ground, he rushed over to him. "Grimmjow! Are you alright? Orihime told me about what happened and then I felt a powerful reiatsu coming from here..." He trailed off, eyes widening at the pool of blood around Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo looked down at him and placed his hand over Grimmjow's lifeless body. He whispered a quick healing spell and a light emanated from his hands but nothing else happened. After a moment, his hands dropped to his side. "It's no use.." He muttered "He's gone."

Ichigo slumped, sadness clear on his face. 'If only I had gotten here faster..." Suddenly, Ichigo became extremely angry. "I'm gonna kill that whoever did this to Grimmjow. What a bastard for killing him when he was only a human" Then Ichigo's eyes widened with realization. "Wait... if Grimmjow was only a human then he's still alive as a spirit."

Ichigo stood up and quickly scanned the room for any sign of the ex-hollow when he heard it. There was a sound coming from the corner of the room and Ichigo approached carefully. As he got close enough, he found Grimmjow Jaegerjaques with a short chain protruding from his chest. Grimmjow had tears on his face and he looked as if he was trying not to cry. "How do you manage?" He asked softly.

Ichigo was flooded with relief that he was alive. "How do I manage what?" He asked, crouching down next to Grimmjow.

"How do you manage to survive after feeling fear?"

Ichigo's mouth turned up at the corners. "Everyone feels fear, Grimmjow. But after the fear is gone, you become a better person. If you didn't feel fear you would be... well, like what you used to be. Needlessly inflicting pain and fear into everyone you came across. Only someone who has never felt fear could do that."

Grimmjow sniffled and looked up at Ichigo, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry for hurting you back then I didn't know what I was doing." Suddenly, Grimmjow screamed and Ichigo leapt back, noticing that the chain coming from Grimmjow's chest had been completely eroded.

"Oh no! The process must have sped up because he used to be a hollow." Ichigo said with wide eyes. Keeping one hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou, he watched as Grimmjow's body started to change. As his body lengthened and shortened, reiatsu spilled into the room, a dust tornado swirling around him. He was hidden from Ichigo's view and Ichigo was forced to shield his eyes.

Then, everything became calm, the dust disappearing. Ichigo opened his eyes and gasped. Grimmjow had remained mostly unchanged but he was now once more an arrancar. His white bone jaw rested on his face and the hollow hole was visible. He was wearing the same outfit he wore as an arrancar, complete with his long zanpakutou, which he held in his hand.

Ichigo warily stepped forward. "Grimmjow..?" He asked softly, watching him with amber eyes.

Grimmjow's eyes locked onto Ichigo's, a bloodthirsty look in them. He grinned evilly and unsheathed his zanpakutou. Laughing manically, he used sonido to reappear in front of Ichigo, pushing him against the wall. Grimmjow held his zanpakutou at Ichigo's throat, ready to kill him.

Ichigo struggled against Grimmjow's strong grip. It seemed that when Grimmjow became a hollow, he had reverted back to the way he was during the winter war. Bloodthirsty, arrogant and craving for a good fight. Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's teal eyes with a pleading look. "Please don't do this, Grimmjow. Remember your new life."

Grimmjow's strong hold faltered for a moment before returning. "What do you mean, Kurosaki?" He growled angrily.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry for this but it seems like the only way." He put his hand up over his right eye and black energy appeared over his face. The energy hardened into his vizard mask and he used to shunpo to appear behind Grimmjow. Ichigo knocked Grimmjow's zanpakutou out of his hands before he had time to react and Grimmjow sonidoed away from Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed his zanpakutou and looked at Grimmjow out of his yellow eyes. "Remember it, Grimmjow." He unsheathed his zanpakutou before shouting. "Bankai!" Ichigo swirled his black katana, in his Bankai outfit. He swung the sword, releasing a strong getsuga tenshou.

Grimmjow barely managed to defend himself when he felt something cold against his neck. He froze, realizing that Ichigo was holding Zangetsu against his neck. Ichigo leant down and whispered in Grimmjow's ear. "Remember what it feels like to fear something."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and a shockwave went through his body, sending him crashing to the ground. His breathing became heavy and he clutched at his hair, letting out an anguished scream. His body started to writhe and his face contorted in pain. After a while, he stopped thrashing and his breathing calmed. "Sorry." He said.

Ichigo smiled, knowing that Grimmjow had remembered. He walked over to Grimmjow and held out his hand. Grimmjow grabbed it and stood up. "Thanks.." He said with a small smile.

Grimmjow then put up a hand to feel the right side of his face. His fingers brushed against the white hollow mask and his eyes widened. Looking down, he noticed the hole in his abdomen. "I'm a hollow again." He said, surprised.

Ichigo grinned. "Yep. And you're not a bloodthirsty bastard again." His grin widened as Grimmjow threw a half-hearted punch at him which he easily dodged. "Anyway, what happened? When I arrived here, you were already dead."

Grimmjow gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot! It was Aizen. He came here and killed me."

"What?!" Ichigo practically shouted. "But I thought I killed him!" Then realization hit him. "Ah, his zanpakutou. That explains everything."

Grimmjow nodded and then remembered the last words Aizen had said before leaving. "He's going to kill Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow said, concerned for his new friend. "We have to find him and warn him."

The pair searched for Ulquiorra's reiatsu. Ichigo found it first. "I found him." Ichigo focused on the reiatsu, a confused look appearing on his face. "He's in... England? That's weird." Then his amber eyes widened. "And Aizen's almost there!"

Grimmjow, without a second though, opened a gargantuan. He beckoned for Ichigo to follow him. "This is the quickest way to get there." He assured him and they both stepped through.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV

I was in a great hall, filled with four long tables each surrounded by numerous chairs. On the walls were candles instead of electric lights. Large windows adorned either side of the hall, lighting it up. But what really caught my gaze was the ceiling. It looked like the sky had been brought inside.

Something moved down the end of the hall and I started, beginning to walk in that direction. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the sound of my feet on the polished floor. My hands in my pockets, I stopped when I reached the end of the hall, the ends of my white coat briefly fluttering. I stood in front of a man who had his back to me. By his long white hair I could tell that he was fairly old.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry." Said the old man, not turning around and he started to pace "I have waited for this moment for many years..." He said.

I bowed then stood up straight again and asked. "How did you know I was coming?"

When he heard my voice, he turned around. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. With my hollow mask, sword and arrancar outfit I didn't look that welcoming. "Harry?" He asked.

I nodded. "It is indeed me, Dumbledore."

His eyebrows shot up when I said his name. "Sorry, you just look... different."

"I am not who I was. Nowadays, I go by the name Ulquiorra Schiffer. I didn't even remember my old life until earlier today."

Dumbledore frowned. "So am I talking to Ulquiorra or Harry?"

"Both."

Sighing, Dumbledore sat down on the edge of the table and motioned for me to join him. "How did you remember?"

I sat down next to him with a small smile. "You don't happen to remember Sirius Black do you?" I said.

Dumbledore smiled, realizing how I had remembered. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Hello Ulquiorra."

I stiffened, recognizing the smooth voice. Turning around, my fears were confirmed. Standing down the other end of the hall was Sosuke Aizen with his cocky smile. What are you doing here?" I asked him coldly.

Aizen's smile widened. "I thought that you would be happy to see me but obviously I was wrong."

I slowly stood up, brushing my black hair out of my eyes. "I have changed. I do not bow down to you anymore, I follow the shinigami."

"The same shinigami who imprisoned you and were planning on having you executed?" Aizen cocked his eyebrow.

Ignoring Aizen, I turned around "Stand back and whatever you think, don't be afraid of me." I told Dumbledore, drawing my sword with my right hand.

"Why would I be scared?" He asked but he tightened his grip on his wand.

Spinning my sword around with one hand, I used my other hand to bring it to a stop. "Bind, Murcielago." A dust tornado surrounded me and, using it to my advantage, I used sonido. I reappeared behind Aizen with a small sound, in my resurreccion form. My hollow mask had changed, centering on the top of my head with long white horns. Terrifying black wings sprouted from my back and my black hair was now slightly longer. I held a thin long lance in my right hand, instead of my zanpakutou and was wearing a long white robe.

I lashed out with the lance, only to have it blocked by Aizen's hand. "You'll have to do be better than that if you want to kill me." He said.

Angry, I lashed out again and again but he had no trouble blocking it with only one hand. With a roar I tried a different tactic. I held out my other hand and a black cero started to charge in it. "Cero Oscuras" I roared and the cero fired, completely destroying the majority of the room.

Stepping back to survey the damage as the room cleared, I saw Aizen standing unharmed in the centre of the room. Aizen sneered at me. "That was weak Ulquiorra. You were only the cuarta espada, you have no hope of defeating me."

I growled, shattering the lance in my hand. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this but it seems I might have to." I said. Turning around to face Dumbledore I told him. "Please protect yourself with any magic that might help as I can't promise that you won't get hurt."

Dumbledore nodded and muttered a quick spell, a shield surrounding him. Turning back to Aizen I said. "Now let me show you something you have never seen, something you never knew about."

A slightly scared look flickered across his face. "What are you talking about, Ulquiorra?" He asked me, one hand gripping the hilt of his still sheathed sword.

I grinned. "Let me show you true despair Aizen." I spread my arms and black reiatsu spilled out of me, changing my form. The air became thick with my spiritual pressure and Aizen unsheathed his sword. I flapped my black wings, rising above the dust. "This is my segunda etapa. My second release form. And it will be the last thing you see before you die."

I tested my black arms, curling my clawed hand. From the waist down I was covered in black fur which also covered my arms. My feet had become clawed as well and my hollow hole had grown bigger, black oozing out from all sides of it. My top half was naked, showing my muscled body and my mask become two long horns. My tear marks had grown larger and were now black contrasting with the green sclera of my eyes. Waving in the wind was my long black tail, an extremely deadly weapon.

With a small sound, I appeared next to Aizen and before he had time to react, my tail was curled around his neck. As his eyes widened, I sneered at him. "Are you scared Aizen, because you should be." I let go of him and leapt back. "Look out because here comes your death."

A black cero oscuras streamed out from my right hand. Aizen barely had time to block it and this time, it was so strong he had to unsheathe his sword to block it. Giving him no time recover, I appeared in front of him, slashing out with my claws.

On the other side of the hall, Dumbledore watched the fight with wide eyes. "What has he become?"

Aizen dodge my attack but my claws still grazed his face, drawing blood. "What the hell are you Ulquiorra?" But I didn't answer him and lashed out with my tail, flinging him across the room.

As I walked towards Aizen I said coldly "Even though I have changed since I found myself in the seireitei, I haven't changed enough to show you mercy." I held out both my hands and a lance formed between them. "Lanza del Relámpago" Holding the lance with one hand I reached out to grab Aizen with the other, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Obviously you aren't familiar with my sword, Kyoka Suigetsu."

I felt the cold steel of Aizen's sword against my throat. "Perfect Hypnotism," He stated. "With my sword, I can make you see whatever I want."

But I was unfazed by the display. "You forget, Aizen." I smiled, showing brilliantly white teeth. "I have never seen the release of your sword before, so it doesn't work on me. Just now, instead of seeing the illusion you must have created to trick me, I saw you shunpoeing behind me."

Aizen's eyes widened, realizing that his swords special ability would hardly affect me. He stepped back and grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands. "I have grown sick of this petty fight." He said, curling his lip up in distaste. "It is time to end this."

I watched him carefully, ready for anything. I spread my legs slightly to give myself better balance stretched my black wings. My tail slowly drifted in the air, my hands ready to fire a cero. It was finally happening, the final battle. "Bring it!" I said with a small smirk.

Aizen returned the smirk and let go of his sword. It hung there, suspended in mid-air as he shouted "Ban-"

There was the sound of running feet from behind me and I turned around to see a group of people running in. They each held something in their hands, which I guess must have been a weapon because of the way they pointed it at Aizen and I.

Aizen frowned, grabbing his sword out of the air. It was obvious that he was not pleased that a problem had occurred in whatever plans he had. "Well, it appears I've overstayed my welcome." Aizen said with a smile, acting as if we weren't about to try and kill each other. There was a ripping sound and a garganta opened up behind him, a vasto lorde on the other side. Aizen ran a hand over his brown hair and stepped in the garganta. As it closed I heard him say, "By the way, Ulquiorra. Your little orange-haired friend with the interesting ability has been taken by me. I just thought you'd like to know." The garganta closed.

Sighing, I released my resurreccion, turning to face Dumbledore. Noticing that he had fallen over sometime during the fight, I held out my hand. Dumbledore looked at my hand with a weird expression and a small smile appeared on my face. "Don't worry. I don't bite." I helped him up.

Dumbledore straightened the robes he was wearing. "Well, you certainly have changed since I last saw you, Ulquiorra. Now I think we'd better go talk to our new guests."

"Stup-"

I whipped around expecting the worse and sonidoed across the room. I reappeared in front of the young man who had spoken. Grabbing his neck with my hand, I pushed him up against the wall. "Don't even thi-" I froze, recognizing the young man. "Ron..?" I queried, letting go of his neck.

* * *

A/N- Wow.. over 4,000 words! WOOT! Anyway plz review and tell me wat u think. The last chapter will be up 2moz as I wrote the last 2 chapters at the same time so its already finished. So, until next time, gadzooks97 signing off :)


	9. The End of Ulquiorra, Former Espada

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or harry potter**

**Chapter 9**

**The End of Ulquiorra Schiffer, former Espada**

Ulquiorra's POV

Ron fell to the ground, grumbling angrily. He shot to his feet, massaging his neck. "Who are you? How did you get here so fast? Who was that guy with the sword? How do you know Dumbledore? And how the hell do you know my name?" He demanded to know, speaking extremely quickly.

Of all the people who I knew, he was the only one who didn't recognize me. I smiled slightly and leaned closer. "Ronald Bilius Weasley." I whispered in his ear. "In our first year at Hogwarts, you sacrificed yourself in a game of chess. In our second year, you crashed your father's car." I started to circle around him. "In our third year, you found out that your rat was an animagus. In our fourth year you had a crush on Fluer Delacour. And in our fifth year.." I stopped in front of him. "you were unconscious as I ran into the veil."

Ron's eyes widened. "Our first year?" Then he took in everything I had said. "Wait.." He said, looking at me properly for the first time. "Harry, is that you?"

I smiled. "Yes it is and I think that answers most of your questions. As for the rest of them, the guy with the sword was Sosuke Aizen. We don't get along very well and as for the other question.. " I sonidoed around Ron. "Lets just leave it at I'm still dead, but I'm not exactly human anymore."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Well I figured you were a ghost or something but no ghost I've seen has ever looked like you." He said, pointing to my hollow mask, hole and my sword.

I frowned, wondering best how to tell him. "Well... when someone dies, they become a soul, like a ghost. If they are left to long in this world they become hollows, evil souls that eat other souls and hurt humans. The job of eradicating hollows and sending pure souls to what you call heaven is the job of shinigami. Shinigami have certain powers which helps them when they fight hollows. Some hollows can gain powers similar to these through certain means and become more human like. I am one of those hollows."

Ron didn't say anything for a moment as he tried to process all that I had told him. "So..." He said. "That means that you're evil?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No, I am different to other hollows...." I trailed off.

Ron shook his head. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're back." He grinned. "Well, lets go tell the others." He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the group of people. As I got closer I realised that I knew them all. Standing there was McGonagall, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville.

I smiled and started to say something when I heard something from behind me. Turning around, I saw four people stride out of a senkaimon and two people coming out of a garganta.

I recognized all of them instantly. Yoruichi, Sirius, Nel, Hichigo, Ichigo and Grimmjow. As I saw Grimmjow, my eyes widened, taking in his hollow hole, zanpakutou and mask fragment. He grinned when he saw my shocked expression.

"Hey Ulqui! We just thought you might need some help but.." He looked around. "It seems as if Aizen is already gone." He said, slightly disappointed that he couldn't fight.

My eyebrows shot up at my new nickname. Ulqui? I thought, well two can play at this game. "I see that you're a hollow again, Grimmy." I snickered softly when Grimmjow angrily tried to unsheathe his word, only to be stopped by Ichigo. "Anyway, we have more important matters to attend to." I said.

Nel took one look at my serious expression and asked what was wrong. "Before Aizen left, he said that he had taken Orihime." I told her.

Nel gasped, as did the all of the shinigami present, even Grimmjow was shocked. "Well what are you waiting for?" He said. "Let's go save her and kill that bastard."

I shook my head. "No. I don't want anyone else getting involved. I'm going to fight alone."

"What? Are you crazy?" Ichigo shouted. "You'll get killed!"

I nodded. "Probably but-"

Ron suddenly stepped forward from behind me. "Who are these guys?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Well, the ones wearing the black are shinigami's. The one on the end is like me and I'm pretty sure you know the other one."

Ron frowned and squinted. "Sirius?" He asked in surprise. "What-"

Ichigo interrupted him. "Ulquiorra, you can't go by yourself. At least let one of us come."

"No. I have to do it alone and I don't care if I die." I said.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but Ichigo stopped him. "No, Grimmjow. If he wants it like this then we have to let him. We have to go warn the rest of soul society." Ichigo unsheathed his sword and stuck it in the air. "Release!" He shouted and a senkaimon appeared. It opened, flooding the hall with its light. Ichigo stepped through, accompanied by a hell butterfly.

Yoruichi turned to me and said. "Good luck." Before going through the senkaimon, taking Sirius with her and Hichigo followed them.

"I wish I could convince you not to do this, Ulquiorra but I know you're not going to listen to me." Nel said with a small smile. "Just be careful." She went through the senkaimon, disappearing through the light. As she went through, the senkaimon closed.

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair. "Well, I better lay low for a while. But Ulquiorra, please don't die." He stepped through a garganta that he had opened while he was talking.

Sighing, I turned back to face the wizards. "I'm sorry but I must go to, the life of my friend is at stake." I searched for Aizen's reiatsu and opened a garganta.

When I was gone, Ron turned to the others and said. "Was it just me or did none of that make any sense?"

* * *

I was in a small town, standing on one of the many streets. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on me. Birds twittered in the sky, not aware of the battle that was about to take place. Turning around, I saw Aizen standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Aizen" I said angrily. "Let's finish this." I unsheathed my sword and shouted. "Bind Murcielago!" But nothing happened. Confused, I shouted the phrase again but still nothing happened. Slowly I looked up at Aizen.

"Oh, just for caution I already released my Bankai. It is more than just hypnotism; it can influence actual events and stop them from happening. This means that none of your attacks will affect me; even releasing you resurreccion will not work because I already know everything that you can do. Only something that I don't know of can affect me now." Aizen explained to me.

My eyes widened and I sonidoed away from him. This is bad, I thought, nothing I do will affect him. I sonidoed through the town, trying to find a place to hide and figure out what to do next. Then I heard it, Aizen's footsteps. The footsteps became closer and closer. I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide but there was no where and so I continued running. I turned a corner and found myself in a dead end.

The footsteps stopped and I turned around to see Aizen standing there. He held his sword in one hand and a flower shaped hairpin in the other. My eyes widened as I recognized the hairpin and saw that it was stained with blood.

*Thump*

Aizen grinned evilly as he saw my shocked face. "Yes. I found her and killed her. No one escapes from me." He crushed the hairpin and let the remains fall to the ground. The world seemed to slow down as I heard a thumping sound. I looked down and saw that my hollow hole was gone. I looked up at Aizen in shock.

*Thump*

He nodded. "Yes, before she died she gave you a gift. She gave you her heart." He disappeared and suddenly a sword pierced through my chest. "Too bad her gift was wasted." I fell to the ground not even bothering to try and fight him. All that I'd had was gone. She was dead and because of that I didn't have the will to live .The world started to fade into darkness as my life slipped away.

*Thump*

In the distance I could hear voices calling to me. They were telling me not to give up but I didn't listen to them. Suddenly all was quiet and I opened my eyes to find myself in a world of black. But I was not alone. Standing there was a whole number of people that I had never met. But some of them I recognized. Hermione was there, standing next to Sirius and Ron.

They were all smiling at me and a woman stepped forward towards me. She had green eyes like mine. "Don't give up; we're all here for you." She smiled at me.

Then Hermione spoke up. "We are always here for you, Harry, no matter what happened." She looked behind me and I turned around.

Standing there was Orihime. Her hair flowed free of the hairpins which she held in her hands. She smiled sadly as I rushed towards her. "I'm sorry for everything Ulquiorra, but this was how it was meant to be."

I felt something trickle down my face. "But why?"

She looked at me. "Because you are destined to save the world." She placed the hairpins in one of my hands. "Goodbye, Ulquiorra." She said softly and I found myself back in the human world, lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry that I had to kill you, but you lost sight of your true purpose." Aizen said and started to walk away.

My eyes flung open and my wounds seemed to disappear. I felt something hard in my right and two small objects in my left. I slowly struggled to my feet as Aizen turned around to face me.

"I never lost sight of my true purpose, Aizen." I said through gritted teeth. "My true purpose is to save the world." I lifted my right hand and pointed the object at Aizen who laughed at me.

"A stick? Is this a joke?" He laughed harder.

But I just stood there. "Aizen, in my past life I wasn't just anyone. I was a wizard. And not even a god can protect himself against magic." Aizen's eyes widened as I smiled. "Stupefy!" I shouted and the spell shot out from the wand, hitting Aizen who collapsed. I walked over to him as he struggled against the spell. "And I wasn't just any wizard, I was Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

Picking my katana off the ground, I sheathed it. "I won't kill you Aizen but the shinigami can do whatever they want with you. Just tell me where Orihime's body is."

Aizen didn't answer and so I grabbed his neck. "Tell me!" I growled.

"In my throne room in Hueco Mundo. But she's already dead and you can't do anything about it." He laughed and I threw him to the floor.

I held out my hand and opened a garganta. Stepping through it, I found myself in Aizen's throne room and in the center was Orihime. I raced over to her, kneeling down. Her orange hair was dotted with blood and she had multiple sword wounds through her body.

I held out my hands and shouted the first thing that came into my head. "Soten Kisshun. I reject!"

A yellow shield formed over Orihime's body and slowly the wounds on her body started to disappear. I sighed with relied. My idea had worked. Soon, Orihime looked like she always did, with one exception. She wasn't breathing. The fairy-like creatures returned to the hairclip and I checked Orihime's heartbeat. Nothing.

I gently shook her, as if she would suddenly wake up but nothing happened. A tear crept down my face and I hugged her lifeless body close to me. "If only.." I sobbed. "If only you hadn't given me your heart." I sobbed, softly.

Then an idea occurred to me and I placed a hand over my new heart. I could feel it beating, pulsing with life. I placed my other hand on Orihime's chest. "Please work.." I whispered softly.

"Soten Kisshun. I reject." I said once more and the shield formed around Orihime's body. Making sure my hands didn't move, I leant down and kissed Orihime lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry Orihime but if this is the only way." I breathed in deeply, preparing myself. "Orihime, I give you my heart." I whispered, tears creeping down my face.

For a moment nothing happened and then the shield spread over my body as well. Pain suddenly racked through me and I struggled not to move my hands. The pain in mty body came from my chest, where my heart was. I looked down and watched in wonder as my hollow hole re-formed. Beneath my hand I could feel my heartbeat growing softer. Then the pain became too great and I screamed, collapsing to the floor.

When I came to, the first thing I saw was Orihime, looking worriedly down at me. "Ulquiorra!" She said in relief as I opened my eyes.

I sat up. "What happened?" I asked.

Orihime smiled, tears filling her eyes. "You saved me Ulquiorra. You gave up your heart to save me." She hugged me. "Why did you do it though?"

I hugged her back, "Orihme..." I whispered. ".. I love you." My lips brushed hers and we kissed. Pure joy filled me and I realised that what Yoruichi had told me was true. Although I still had the appearance of a hollow, I had my own heart.

After awhile we broke the kiss and Orihime stared at me with wide eyes. I suddenly grew afraid of what she would say but I needn't have worried. Orihime smiled and she kissed me again. "I love you too, Ulquiorra."

Then I stood up, holding out a hand for her. She grabbed my hand and leapt to her feet, brushing down her shihakusho. I opened a garganta ands we were about to step through when I remembered what I was holding. I held out my hand to her revealing her hairpins. "Here." I said. "You need these more than I do."

Orihime took them and pinned back her hair. We then stepped through the garganta and into the soul society. As we walked I linked hands with her and she nuzzled my shoulder. "Don't worry, Ulquiorra. I won't let them take you away from me." She said confidently and we walked forward, hollow and human.

* * *

"I have called this captains meeting to determine what will happen to the two arrancar." Toshiro announced, silencing the whispers around the meeting hall. The captains were lined up on either side of the hall. Grimmjow and I stood in the middle, everyone's eyes on us.

"I have given this much thought and..." Toshiro turned to me and, much to the astonishment of everyone present, bowed. "We are extremely grateful to you, Ulquiorra Schiffer. You captured Aizen for us and so we are forever in your debt. If there is any favor you need."

I shifted slightly. "Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if Grimmjow and I would be allowed to stay in the soul society, like Nel."

Toshiro smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that." He held out one hand and an unseated shinigami ran over, placing something in his hand. "I have already spoken with the captains about this and they all agreed it was a good idea." He held out what he had in his hand. It was a white captain's haori. It had the symbol of the ninth division on it. "Rukia Kuchiki has resigned her position as captain of the ninth division, instead going to teach at the shinigami academy. Welcome to the ranks of the Shinigami, Ulquiorra Schiffer, new captain of the ninth division."

In wonderment, I stepped forward, unable to believe that I would be a captain. I took the haori and put it on proudly. Then I stepped back next to Grimmjow, unable to stop the wide smile that spread across my face.

Grimmjow fidgeted next to me, slightly annoyed that he was being ignored. Toshiro now turned to him. "Don't worry Grimmjow. I have something for you also." Orihime stepped forward and took off the vice-captains badge she had on her arm. She handed it to Toshiro who in turn handed it to Grimmjow. "Orihime has decided to also become a teacher in the shinigami academy, leaving the position of vice-captain of the fifth division open. Even though you didn't prove yourself to us, your new captain nominated you for the position and we decided to give you a shot at it."

Grimmjow grinned and turned to see who his captain was. His mouth dropped open when he saw Ichigo standing there with a big grin on his face. "You nominated me?" Grimmjow said, shocked.

Ichigo nodded. "I couldn't think of anyone better."

Toshiro smiled at the arrancar's shocked look and then addressed everyone gathered. "This Captains meeting is now over."

The captains then came over to congratulate both of the hollows though Mayuri did not look very happy. They introduced themselves, one by one and I found that most of them were very nice. After the captains started to leave, Ichigo came over. "Don't look so shocked, Grimmjow." He laughed.

"But..but why?" ?Grimmjow stuttered, still not believing what had happened.

"Because I know how much you've changed and this gives you the opportunity to show everyone else." Ichigo smiled. "Also, you now have to obey me because I'm your captain." Ichigo laughed again and then left.

Grimmjow looked as if he was going to faint. Then something else occurred to him and he turned to me. "Hey Ulquiorra!" He said.

I looked up and came over to him. 'What?" I asked.

"You know.." Grimmjow said. "You always end up ranked higher than me, even now." Grimmjow smiled and I realised with relief that it didn't bother him.

I returned the smile. "Do you know what happened to Aizen?" I asked.

Grimmjow nodded. "I overheard a couple of the shinigami talking. Aizen was executed yesterday." He then smiled. "It's finally over. We're free."

They both walked out of the hall, towards the setting sun. My life as Ulquiorra Schiffer, former espada was officially over and my new life as Ulquiorra Schiffer, aka. Harry Potter, the captain of the ninth division had just begun.

* * *

A/N- Yes, that is the end of The story of Ulquiorra: After the Winter War. I'm slightly upset that its over as I really enjoyed writing it. Plz review and tell me wat u though of my story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you made me extremely happy especially cause this story has 50 reviews :). I would also like to thank all those who read, favorited and put this story on their alerts. Also a big thnx to those who stuck with this story.

P.S- I'm probably doing a sequel and a prequel. Plz let me kow if ur interested because then I will try hard to start them as soon as possible. Thanks once again!

For the last time this is gadzooks97, signing out :)


End file.
